The True Love Loophole
by Sigmu
Summary: What if Daring Charming wasn't Apple's true love? What if Apple's true love turned out to be one very surprised Raven Queen? Just because it's true love doesn't mean it'll be a sure thing for a true love ending. Apple/Raven Cerise/Raven Yuri! you have been warned!
1. The one with true love's kiss

As in the summery: this is Yuri! As in Girl X Girl! If you don't like that then why are you here?

I do not own EEH nor do I profit from this fanfiction.

The one with true love's kiss

XXX

"She should've been awake by now I swear!" Exclaimed Lizzy Hearts, making the room fall silent.

Raven, Cerise, Briar, Professor Baba Yaga, Cedar, and Daring looked up from the unconscious form of Apple White to the distressed future Queen of Hearts.

"Lizzy," Raven growled clutching her roommate's hand. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Lizzy stepped back, holding her hands up in a please-don't-kill-me gesture. Even though the former witch had sworn to never become the Evil Queen she could still be very scary when she wanted to be.

"I-I was trying to do something nice for Apple! She's been so down lately that I just wanted to make her day, so I gave her a poisoned apple to eat." The guilty girl defended.

A purple aura began to glow around Raven, her eyes flashed. "_What?_ You tried to do _what?_ What in the kingdom made you think that _poisoning_ would make anybody _happy?"_ The other occupants stepped back slightly as well and looked wearily between the two.

"W-Well its all your fault!" the girl of hearts accused, pointing accusatorily at the other. "It's because you won't accept your destiny as the Evil Queen that I had to do this! You've been nothing but nice to Apple and she has been getting so depressed because of it! You're supposed to be evil, and yet look at you! You even fed her chicken soup when she was sick two weeks ago and you didn't have the decency to poison it!"

Raven resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes; instead they narrowed to dangerous slits and the aura around her pulsed. Lizzy gulped knowing she had perhaps said too much.

"I will not harm the people I care about." Raven said her tone sounding dangerously level. She took the limp hand she grasped and held it closer to her. "Especially not Apple, not when I have to see her like…" The pale girl shuddered, blinking rapidly. "NOT like this. Never like this…"

The silence was thick as Raven took her vengeful gaze off of Lizzy and set a more heartbroken one to the unconscious girl lying in the infirmary bed.

Cerise glared in Raven's stead adding a low growl for good measure, Cedar hugged Raven's side and smiled slightly as she felt her friend relax a fraction, Briar situated herself on the other side of Raven and brushed some hair out of her BFFA's face.

Lizzy tried meeting Cerise's glare but was more preoccupied with trying to smother the feeling that she had just crossed some sort of unseen line.

Daring Charming, being perhaps the one male in the school that had at least an inkling about the ways of the confusing female, slowly took carful steps away from striking range.

Baba Yaga looked at them all, completely unimpressed. "Miss Hearts, perhaps you will want to give me that spell you used to create the poison." Her tone invited no arguments and the girl found herself producing a book titled _Fairytale Poisons_ from one of the pockets in her skirt (wonderlandian tailors were geniuses with creating those types of pockets that seemed to fit everything without leaving a bulge).

She pointed to the spell she used. "It said that there was an antidote! I was planning on waking her up a few hours after and saying that Raven poisoned her, but didn't want to make a big fuss over it or have anyone else know. So that Apple would be in a good mood and keep quiet about it because she would think that that's what Raven wanted, and no one would be the wiser… but when I gave her the antidote it didn't work. And then Raven came in and started to freak out…" and now here we are, she was going to say but the professor looked at her and the words died on her tongue.

"Yes," Baba Yaga said slowly. "But it seems as though you have forgotten to read the fine print."

"The fine what?" Lizzy choked taking the offered book and just then noticing the little tiny writing on the bottom of the page. _"Warning: if intended victim is already destined to be poisoned via apple then the antidote won't work."_

There was a "whack" as Cerise smacked her forehead.

Lizzy continued. _"In this event it is strongly recommended to counteract the effects using-"_

"True love's kiss." Finished Raven. Without looking up from Apple the rebel girl barked; "Move it Charming!"

"Yes ma'am!" Daring prided himself on keeping his cool, and being quick on his feet while facing danger. So promptly moving to the medical bed under Raven and Cerise's intense stares didn't faze him. Much.

Striking a heroic pose (as was required in such a situation) Daring Charming bent down and placed a quick peck to Apple's red lips.

Nothing happened.

As was the same with the second, third, fourth… honestly Daring was getting a little uncomfortable doing so much kissing to an unconscious girl.

"It's not working." Cedar sounded almost just as uncomfortable as Daring was feeling.

"Well he must be doing it wrong!" Lizzy accused the lone male.

"There isn't much to be done wrong." The boy defended looking aghast.

"Maybe there was something not measured right or not added when you made the potion?" Briar looked to Lizzy, being the daughter of Sleeping Beauty Briar had an extensive knowledge of sleeping spells.

"If there was one thing not done right in a sleeping potion usually it can be undone with a few drops of trolls tears." The sleepy authority assured.

Everyone grimaced remembering the day Headmaster Grimm had been caught green-handed trying to make it seem as though all the Ever After High legends were true on Blondie Lockes's show… it had been a memorable episode involving an irate unicorn out for revenge and a vat full of trolls tears…

It took a week for the green boils to disappear, but the Headmaster now had to walk with a cane and wear orthopedic shoes.

Lizzy shook her head. "I made sure to do everything correctly, I even had Blondie do the measuring to make sure everything was just right." Now that made everyone frown, they all knew that the blonde blogger wouldn't stand for anything that wasn't "just right."

"It might be…" Baba Yaga began but stopped shaking her head. "No it's impossible."

"What is it?" Cedar pleaded, running soothing circles over Raven's back as she started to tear up. "Please Baba Yaga if it might be important then pretty please speak up!"

The elderly crone followed the girl's gaze to Raven and sighed. "It… might be that… mister Charming is not Miss White's… one true love." She finished gravely.

Their shocked uproar was cut shot by Raven's booming voice. "NO!" the girl cried, tears falling freely. "NO you have to be wrong! Because if your right and Daring isn't Apple's- then Apple won't- how is Apple supposed to- you're wrong…!" the distressed girl dissolved into crying.

The three Royals looked to the sobbing girl stunned, it didn't compute. Raven was supposed to be evil in their minds, and even though she had turned her back on her destiny she should not be this upset as far as they were concerned.

"Raven?" Briar asked looking alarmed as said girl collapsed to her knees, Cedar yelping as she was dragged down too.

"Please no… please, please no… Apple… wake up… p-please wake up…" she chanted, her magic pulsed around herself and around her and Apple's still joined hands, turning a paler, and paler purple as the seconds ticked by.

"What's wrong with her?" Lizzy gasped, growing alarmed.

Their teacher stared at her pupil with an expression of rarely seen surprise (or rarely seen until Raven and her band of rebels came along). "What? This can't be… that should be impossible."

"What?" but Lizzy got her answer as Raven, in her grieving worry, held Apple's hand to her lips and the once purple aura pulsed white and surrounded the two girls in a bright glow.

"What?" Raven croaked, twitching back in surprise.

Apple moaned but then fell silent again.

"What in the kingdom?" Briar whispered, feeling completely awake for the first time in a while.

Daring focused on what his gut was telling him to do and not to think about things too hard at the moment. "Raven, do that again."

"What?" Cerise didn't know whom to look at; the situation was just too bewildering to think clearly.

"Raven should kiss Apple." Raven sniffled but stared at the boy like he had grown another head.

"It's worth a shot if we want to save Apple." Daring reasoned, letting his gut do the talking while his inner self gaped at what it just heard himself say. Daring's inner voice's exclamation of; _"WHAT?"_ echoed in his head.

Shakily Raven levered herself up, Cedar helping her until she could stand on her own.

She began shaking terribly as she pressed her lips to apple's chilled forehead. The light from before returned but with a stronger intensity, Apple groaned turning on her side to face Raven and stilled once more.

"Kiss her on the lips." Cedar suggested. Everyone stared at her. "What?" the wooden girl asked with an innocence that was achingly naïve.

Raven carefully turned Apple onto her back, gulping as she bent down to seal her black lips over Apple's red ones, which warmed on contact.

The light this time was blinding, from outside a column of light burst up from the school and a defining roar that followed as the light mushroomed across the sky, making it glow with an almost pink tint.

And then just as fast as it had begun it ended.

"GAH my eyes!" Cerise held her hands over the offended orbs.

"I'm blind! Can somebody please tell me where I am?"

"EEK!"

"Oops! Sorry Briar."

"Its fine Cedar, just please watch where you put your hands."

"I would if I could! Honestly!"

"I can't see my handsome face!"

"Who cares about your face! Show me where you are so that I can off with your head."

"Um what' going on guys?" the tentative new voice spoke up.

"APPLE!" everyone exclaimed blindly facing all different directions.

"Oh BFFA, I'm so happy you're alright… I would hug you but I have no clue where you are…"

Apple gently grasped her friend's hand and guided her to sit on the narrow bed before giving the blind girl a hug.

"Okay… did something happen that I should know about? The blonde asked.

"You were given a poisoned apple to eat." Raven's voice came from the other side of the bed making all the blind teens jump and sway disoriented.

Apple's voice was pleased. "Oh Raven I knew that you would come around eventually!"

"It was not me who poisoned you. Isn't that right Lizzy Hearts?" Now Raven's tone was borderline savage, making the mentioned girl flinch.

"Lizzy?" Apple asked confused.

"Ummm… off with your head!" the girl made a slicing motion with her hand, which was followed by an accompanying "clunk."

"That was the door handle Lizzy." Informed Raven's dry voice.

"I knew that!" Lizzy said feeling around. "Oh look the door is wide open. I'm just going to…" and with that the girl stumbled out.

Cerise who had been trying to feel around for something to hold onto came across something slimy. "What did I just touch?"

"Sorry Cerise." Came Apple's voice as she took away the slimy thing and wiped off the hooded girl's fingers on the bed sheet. "That was a bite of the apple I spat out when I woke up."

Cerise made a disgusted sound, rubbing her hand more harshly on the fabric.

"So… I was asleep?"

"Yes, Charming fixed the issue, he was very helpful. Weren't you Charming?"

"But I didn't-"

Raven clapped a hand to the startled boy's shoulder with a force that hurt. "Now, now, there's no need to be humble."

"Thank you Daring! You're just so charming… Raven? Why is everyone but you and Baba Yaga walking around like their blind?"

"Somebody must've been playing around with magic making a bright light which made everyone temporarily blind."

"Is that why I can hear everyone freaking out outside?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you affected?"

"My eyes were closed."

"Why does it look like you've been crying?"

"Hay fever… maybe a cold."

"Oh dear! Well you better get yourself back to our room and take some medicine! I can't have my evil frienenemy get sick before you have a chance to poison me for real!"

There was a tense silence and a sniffling sound.

"Oh Raven look it's gotten worse! Wait here! I can get a nurse to look you over."

Before Raven could refuse alarms began to blare and the head master's panicked voice flooded the speakers. _"Do I have the intercom on?"_

"_Yes sir."_ Came the bored reply.

"_Right. Attention all students, stay calm. Until we can find out what that bright light was that blinded us-"_

"_I'm not blind."_

"_What do you mean you're not blind?"_

"_I mean that I'm not blind, I thought it was kind of obvious seeing as how I was the one to direct you to the intercom."_

"_Er… Right, thank you. Ahem. If the students who are not blind could please lead the ones who are safely to their rooms before heading to their own it would be greatly appreciated. And stay in your rooms until we've got it all figured out. Now how to I turn this thing o-"_

"Alright." Said Apple determined. Standing up like she was on a mission. "First I'll grab some medicine for Raven and then-"

"I'll be taking the girls to Cerise and Cedar's room. You can guide Daring." Informed Raven, still wiping away tears but looking very determined.

"But Raven, you can't overstress yourself when you're sick."

"I'll be fine. Besides Cerise has some medicine I can use, and right now I'd feel better having all the girls together so that I can keep and eye on their blindness… I'll meet up with you in our- the room later."

Apple looked ready to protest but Raven was already lining the silent girls up in a Congo line, quickly speaking something in riddlish at Baba Yaga who nodded curtly.

"Alright." Raven sniffed, wiping her watery eyes. "I'm going to magic your shoes to fall into step with mine."

"Raven wait! You can't just-" Apple tried again, holding onto Daring's arm.

"Ready and right. Left. Right. Left." Raven called over her shrieking train, quickly leaving the room.

"What just happened?" asked one stunned narrator.

"You're asking me?" said a female voice.

XXX

"Sooo… that happened." Cerise spoke from her place on the bed, effectively breaking the heavy silence that had plagued the darkened room for the past ten minutes.

Raven whimpered she had replaced her normal school attire with a giant sleeping shirt that Cedar loaned her and curled up beneath one of Cerise's wool blankets.

Little had been spoken, save for Raven asking for more comfortable clothes and inquiring for the location of the first aid kit when there was a school wide message from one of the healers for all blinded students to wrap up their eyes so that they could heal better in complete darkness.

Being temporarily blind the three other girls in the room could do nothing but lounge on Cerise's large bed as they a waited for their vision to slowly come back.

Cedar patted around the bed. "Raven? Is there anything we can do? Do you want to talk about it? Do you want a hug? Or do you just want to be quiet for now?"

Raven peeked out from under the blanket. "You- you're not disgusted by me?" she asked tearfully.

"Of course not!" Cedar assured.

"Don't even think it!" Cerise stated, searching with her hand until she found her friend's shoulder and gave the prone girl a one-armed hug. "You're our friend Raven, part of our pack, and no one is allowed to tell you that you're disgusting."

"I second that." Briar added in, squeaking in surprise when a pair of arms encircled her waist.

"That's Briar Cedar." Pointed out Raven, chuckling wetly.

"Oops. Sorry Briar."

"It's alright, I appreciate the hug anyways."

There was a comfortable silence that descended upon the group for a while.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this…" Raven spoke up. "I was supposed to find my own happiness and Apple was supposed to live hers with her Prince. I was… I just wanted to get over her without anybody ever finding out." She wavered and cracked towards the end.

"You… you've fallen for Apple?" Briar asks surprised.

"I didn't mean to." Raven defended brokenly. "It just… one day I just realized… I wasn't going to do anything about it, but then… I can't be… I can't be Apple's true love. She doesn't want me! She'd never be happy settling with… me."

Cerise hushed and soothed as the young witch's resolve finally disintegrated and she allowed her tears to shed without a fight.

"Why… why did I have to fall in love with- it hurts… it hurt so much t-to s-see her like that… it was almost as if she was- I never want to see her like that again!" The pale girl curled into her friend's embrace, burying her head into the other's lap.

"Shh, hush now, I know you don't like seeing her get poisoned, you are just too nice for that, it worked out in the end, it worked out in the end, it's all fixed now, shh, shh." Cerise comforted running her fingers through Raven's hair.

Briar had unconsciously tightened her hold on Cedar, her mind working furiously as she processed the words raven managed to hiccup out.

So… this was something more than Raven just turning her back on her destiny-

No, wait… if Raven is Apple's true love then… it wouldn't be raven turning her back on her destiny… it would be Raven embracing her destiny!

Daring couldn't wake Apple up. Daring wasn't Apple's true love. Raven gave Apple a true love's kiss and saved Apple. Raven is Apple's true love. But Apple…

Apple wanted to marry a prince. Wanted Raven to poison her. Wanted Raven to be the evil queen, to be the bad guy. Apple (bless her ignorance and nativity) never really understood what that would mean for Raven. Never took the time to listen…

Raven was nice; her true nature was that of a truly kind person. Raven cared about her friends. Raven cared about Apple. Raven wanted happiness, a good life. Raven was Apple's true love; she wanted Apple to be happy too. But if Raven were to make Apple happy by becoming the evil queen… it would- Raven would-

Briar's breath hitched and her heart fell to her stomach; if Raven is Apple's true love then that meant doing any harm to the girl she loved would- it might just kill Raven! It wouldn't matter if Raven had signed the Book of Legends or not; true love was true love and if the deed of poisoning, being hatefully denied by the one she loved, and imprisoned by that person, didn't break Raven's heart enough for it to stop then…

…Raven just might- Briar thought as bile rose in her throat- she just might beat them all to the punch and take away the threat posed to the one she loved… by taking out herself.

Usually Briar had no qualms about her rich imagination or the dreams that were produced by it, but at that moment the not-so-sleepy girl knew that the images of Raven tearfully watching Apple working on some chores at the dwarves' cabin, taking the poisoned apple and instead of walking over and getting Apple to eat it, putting the fruit to her own lips and taking one big bite-

Yep. She was going to have some nightmares for sure.

"I'll help you out any way I can." Briar almost jumped at the sound of her own voice.

"I'm surprised that you would offer." Cerise said coolly.

"Well she obviously can't poison Apple!" Briar pointed out. "True love's can't harm each other or else they'll… I really don't want to see- or in my case hear about years later- Raven get irrevocably hurt! I mean not even the Book of Legends has the power to dictate true love!"

Briar sighed as the only thing she could hear was Raven sniffling again. "Look, it's gotten kind of obvious now that Headmaster Grimm was lying about a lot of things… you not going poof, and that whole mirror incident being the proof."

Although only one of them could see it, nods went all around. Remembering the incident where the Headmaster had brought in a relic from one of Raven's ancestors, the mirror was said to show one's true potential as an evil queen.

It had backfired when all Raven saw was herself, only dressed as an ordinary but nice person, and smiling.

The Headmaster tried to quickly manipulate the image but as it turned out the mirror did not take kindly to being forced into a lie, and it told the Headmaster this… in a I've-just-set-you-on-fire sort of way.

He was so lucky that Raven was able to catch up to him running down the hallway and that she had mastered ice and water spells the previous week.

Not before half the student body had just witnessed their Headmaster as a flaming, screaming, inferno darting through the halls. Blondie broke a record on how many hits she got on her mirrorcast that week.

"I just want to let you know; however you decide to handle this, I will help you. Even if it means that I'll have to… evade certain questions from Apple." Briar concluded.

"I'll help too!" cried Cedar.

"We've all got your back Raven." Assured Cerise, finding Raven's hand to hold.

"Thank you, this… this means a lot to me guys." Said Raven, grateful.

"So she wasn't turning her back on her destiny?" Watching the scene from somewhere above a disembodied female voice spoke, although the only one that could hear her was the other disembodied person.

"Yes… and No… I think." Hummed the male narrator. Raven is refusing to go along with the destiny set out by the Book of Legends; but at the same time she is following the destiny laid out by her own heart. And her heart will not allow any harm to come to Apple, Raven's true love."

"This whole situation does not seem very fair." The female narrator sighed in frustration.

"For once I agree with you. It is not fair for Raven to have a true love that wants her to be the bad guy."

"It's not fair for Apple either. I mean if it is Raven and not Daring that has the ability to save her from poisoning then how is Apple supposed to get her prince? They can't just pretend can they?"

"…Pretend? You mean having Raven save Apple and then somehow making it seem like it was Daring all along?"

"Yes."

If the male narrator could, he'd be massaging his temples in order to try and quell his rising headache.

"No, even if Raven were to willingly do that it wouldn't work. You saw Briar's thought process! Raven cannot harm Apple, she is not physically or emotionally able to, and if she tried…"

The female narrator sighed peering down at Raven, who was trying to dry the tears that did not seem to want to stop falling.

"She does look awfully miserable." Female narrator reluctantly admitted.

Her male counterpart huffed in outrage. "She didn't even get a chance to even hope for something more with Apple, it was bad enough having to love from afar but now that she knows that it is a true love for Apple… well I guess her heart broke even more than it already was!"

The female narrator paused for a moment at the male's tone. "I suppose that we have no choice but to see how this story plays out, although if I were to guess; this will not be a tale about the rivalry between the Rebels and the Royals anymore."

"It will be a tale about an unexpected and difficult true love." Finished the male narrator. "Although with all these Rebel vs. Royal qualities it's impossible to say whether Raven and Apple will actually get together."

"A perplexing tale indeed." Spoke a whispered third voice.

"Wha- Kitty?" the narrators gasped.

For a brief second a Cheshire smile appeared near one of the rafters before disappearing again.

"Relax will you? I'm not going to lock those two into any closets until they stop being entertaining and need desperate help."

"Did you guys hear something?" asked Cerise.

"Oops. Gotta go." And without a sight nor sound Kitty was gone.

Raven sat up and looked around.

A bird in the windowsill tweeted sheepishly once the witch spied it.

"It's just one of Apple's birds." Raven informed holding out a finger for the bird to perch on. Gently caressing the creature's breast once it landed.

"Apple must be worried about you guys." The bird cooed happily under the girl's ministrations.

"She's worried about you too Raven." Briar pointed out. "She's probably wondering where you are right now."

Raven bit her lip, yes Apple would worry, that was the kind of girl she was, but it was nothing for her heart to skip a beat over, or for her to feel warm inside.

After all, aside from being the Evil Queen's daughter, Raven was nothing particularly special to Apple.

"Hey pretty bird, do you mind carrying a message back to your mistress for me?" Raven asked the bird.

The bird sat up to attention and nodded nobly, making Raven chuckle.

"Alright, just hang out for a minute while I jot down a note…" Raven stood from the bed, carefully placing the bird on a lampshade while she retrieved a piece of paper and pen.

When she made to fold her note up Raven got a serendipitous idea, so instead of folding the paper into a little square she used her magic to fold it into a paper rose.

The girl gasped in shock when instead of her normal purple colored magic, what came out of her pointed finger was magic the color of pure _white_ snow.

"What in the kingdom?" Raven whispered shaken.

"Raven?" called Cerise from the bed. "What's wrong?"

"M-My magic… it's white!"

"White?" asked Cedar confused.

"It's normally dark purple! How can this be?" Raven flexed her hand in front of her face and like before a white aura surrounded the appendage.

"The color of your magic changed?" Briar snapped up from her dosing.

Before she could answer the bird, who had been appraising the folded paper rose and ignoring the silly humans, whistled appreciatively at Raven's handiwork.

For a moment Raven pushed down her rising panic and gave the bird a brave little smile.

"I guess some birds are colorblind. Thank-you, and thank-you again for taking this to Apple for me."

The bird whistled something merrily back before taking the stem of the paper in its beak and flying out the window.

"I better send a hext to BabaYaga about the change in my magic's color before completely freaking out." Raven muttered to the room, her hands shaking as she typed her message.

"You are staying here for the night?" Cerise asked.

Raven nodded as she sent her message, and then realized that her friends were blind so she spoke. "Y-yes, I was telling the truth about keeping an eye on your recovery… and to be honest I-I can't go back to- back to-"

"Go back to your dorm where Apple is waiting with a gazillion questions and armed with medicine for a sickness you don't have?" Cerise finished.

In response Raven curled back into the hooded girl's arms with a whimper.

"Try to get some sleep." Briar advised. "Plans and deep thoughts seem to always form best after a decent nap."

"I'll try, although I don't know if I'll be able to sleep after all that has happened." Admitted the witch.

"Here, lead my hands to the base of your neck." The sleepy teen instructed.

"Ok…" Raven did as asked looking at the girl in confusion from the corner of her eye, before gasping as she heard the other girl mutter something under her breath and felt tendrils of magic seep into the back of her mind.

"Don't fight it, just close your eyes and start counting back from ten." Briar instructed in a kind tone.

"Ten… Nine-" with a soft exhale of breath Raven was out.

Cerise hissed. "What was-?"

"The daughter of Sleeping Beauty, remember."

"That is one freaking terrifying skill you have! ... Can you teach me how to do that?" Cerise whispered.

"Later, for now lets try to get some rest too."

XXX

From another section of the girl's dorms two girls sat a spell in a room of a cat and Hatter for a taste of their homeland's staple tea.

"-And now here we are. Honestly Madeline there seems to be no method to this madness… and that is saying something."

Maddie hummed at the Queen-to-be, helping Lizzie Hearts take a sip of her tea through a silly straw.

"The heart rarely does business by a method when it comes to love, sometimes it can be downright sillier than a March Hare on Caterpillar Smoke." The Rebel Hatter pointed out.

Lizzie sighed putting a hand over her wrapped eyes. "And the Book does not dictate true love… but I thought that it… did it not seek out true love matches? I mean, of all the various, unrelated, Charming clans in existence only one family line was invited to this school to train to be the next Charming princes."

"Lies, lies, lies all abound. But is the fault of the Book or of the Headmaster I wonder…" A flash of a grin and Kitty appeared in the awaiting empty chair.

"You saw what our Queen had seen?" Maddie asked pouring the Cheshire and Earl Grey, her pet mouse, some tea.

"Not so much as seen what our Queen had seen, as… curiously observed why the not-so-Evil-Queen was leading a train of blind princess, doll, and wol-… red hood, while tears of woe streamed down her paled face." Kitty replied nonchalantly, biting her lip at the near slip of Cerise's true nature.

Maddie, who was more concerned about Raven than the odd slip, sat straighter, a frown marring her face.

"Yes… Raven's heart was already aching and now with this true love business with the Apple who is so very fare…" Maddie sighs in uncharacteristic worry.

The Mad girl turns to her feline countrywoman eyes bright and determined. "Is Raven well? Because is she is alone or with Apple then-"

"Calm Hatter, your companion is residing in the blinded doll and red hood's room with the addition of a blinded sleepy-princess."

Maddie sighs in relief.

"Although if it is a worry for your friend's heart and the unrequited love she has held so very long for our dear fairest Apple White, then I daresay that darling little Raven's feathers have been ruffled down to the bone."

Maddie narrows her eyes at Kitty. "I do not recall saying a letter of who holds Raven's heart."

"You did not have to, I overheard the girl herself admit about the fare-one holding that precious heart so carelessly- Now, now, Hatter no need for such a sourish look, as I have told the narrators, I will not interfere until it stops being amusing and those two's hearts are in desperate need… to be brought together… preferably in a locked closet."

Lizzie tilted her head in the Cheshire's direction. "You support this? But what of the Charming one, and of Apple's fairytale destiny?"

"Ah, but her majesty must also see, it is destiny that fare Apple White wants. Her and the Charming one are not even a couple, and the fare Apple has never once looked at her supposed beloved's flings in jealousy. Now does that sound like a girl in love to you?"

The future Queen of Hearts froze at the thought. No it really didn't seem like love to her, at least not a true one, it was more of an… arrangement of love. Apple did not even get jealous when she had spotted the charming one taking Lizzie herself out on a secret date. Of coarse Lizzie had put a stop to those little one-on-one outings partly because it just would not do for her reputation to be seen with any boy on a date, and partly because they weren't so much as dates as fun outings with a friend and that second part is exactly what she had told Daring Charming just so that he wasn't going to get any funny ideas.

The outings did not stop but Lizzie had made sure that Apple was invited as well, a good time amongst friends, something the girl of hearts was slowly learning how to do without causing mass fear of chopping off people's heads.

Maddie looked to Earl Grey, who squeaked around a mouthful of cookie. "Earl Grey has a point, Raven would not want Apple to end up with her because of destiny and obligation, she would want Apple to fall in love out of her own free will. And although I do agree with Kitty, Raven and Apple would indeed have the potential of making each other very happy; the cavity of this tooth is that they cannot forge their destiny unless Apple learns to let go of being the next fare Snow White and Raven learns that destiny is not always a bad thing and thus something that should not always be fought."

She raises her teacup to Lizzie. "Take our Queen for a look-see, the Book or not the Book, she is still our future Queen of Hearts and her majesty has found no reason to fight it. If Raven is shown that destiny can land her a life of freedom and happiness then perhaps she will stop quaking in fear at the very word."

Lizzie considers for a moment, reclining in a chair that looks more like a throne, deep in thought.

"Apple, just as our little Raven, will not be so easy to convince either. It would not be surprising for Apple to stubbornly cling to her envisioned ever after." Lizzie signaled for Maddie to help her take a long sip of tea.

"So my subjects, what are we to do?"

"Raven's happiness and the wellbeing of her heart are my only concern, but whether I will assist in her and the fare one becoming a true love couple remains solely on what time says and whether fare Apple might pose a threat to Raven's heart." Maddie informed her tone leaning more towards, but never quite fitting perfectly with sanity, just as it always does when dealing with something that might put that awful sad and heartbroken look upon her friend's face.

Kitty studied a cookie with mild interest. "I have already stated my intentions."

Lizzie huffed. "If we have the last resort, and the safe friendish actions, all lined up… then I suppose that would make me the risky front line." She lifts her hand in a royal fashion. "Cheers to this plan."

"Aye laced in catnip!"

"Cookies and Raven's happy heart!"

"Squeak!"

XXX

The hext had come early the next morning; all parties- except for Apple White- who had been present at the origin of yesterday's fiasco were excused from class and ordered to report to the headmaster's office where breakfast would be served.

Raven highly doubted that she would be very hungry, or even have the stomach to keep any food down.

"OK now open one eye slowly." Raven instructed Cedar as she held one hand over the other's left eye and held the bandages in the other.

Cedar did as told squinting and blinking before a big smile spread across her face.

"I can see!"

"Well that makes three for three and I gotta say I am so glad that I'm not blind anymore." A sunglasses wearing Cerise beamed handing Cedar her pair of revealer rays.

"Not only are these revealer rays hexelent for revealing stuff but their also hexelent sunglasses!" Cedar proclaimed proudly as the lenses darkened.

"You're sure that you're up for this Raven?" Briar asked placing a hand on said girl's shoulder.

"I don't think that I'll ever be up for it." Raven admitted truthfully. "But this talk needs to be done and things need to be sorted out."

The walk to Headmaster Grimm's office was done in silence; all around them the halls were abuzz with that mysterious column of light that had appeared the previous day. Theories were already being volleyed around each more outlandish then the last, however- Raven was thankful to note- non that she could hear had anything to do with true love.

A blindfolded Daring and Lizzie were already there along with Maddie and Giles Grimm. Someone had arranged a table filled with food several feet parallel to the Headmaster's desk with several winged back chairs arranged to face the Headmaster's chair behind his desk.

The Headmaster and Baba Yaga were not present in the darkened office but Raven could faintly hear the murmur of voices in the adjacent room.

"Raven!" Maddie rushed to envelope her friend into a hug. "Lizzie told me what happened when I helped her back to her room. I've got some tea that'll help with nerves."

Raven hugged back and gave Maddie a grateful smile. "Thanks Maddie, that sounds wonderful."

"Why are you two still blindfolded?" Briar asked taking off her sunshades.

"We no longer have to adorn the blindfolds?" Asked Lizzie sounding hopeful.

"As long as your vision is restored and you don't expose your eyeballs to any intense light." Briar replied. "Here let me help you."

While Briar set to work a plate full of food appeared in front of Raven. "Oh Maddie, thank-you but-"

"But nothing Raven I can hear your stomach calling for food from here." Her Hatter friend countered.

"Maddiline is right Raven, you may not feel hungry but your body is. When was the last that you ate anyways?" Giles Grimm asked in a grandfatherly sort of way.

Raven thought for a moment. "Breakfast… yesterday…" she had gone to fetch Apple to tell her that the cafeteria was serving apple cheesecake and would Apple like to join her; but then she was greeted with Apple White, laying so still, barely breathing, cold to the touch, as if she were dead.

Raven's stomach chose that moment to howl.

"Eat or off with your head!" An un-blindfolded Lizzie Hearts punctuated the statement by cleanly slicing the top of her soft-boiled egg and taking a tiny spoon to dig in.

Raven just nodded and took a bite from a deviled egg, making the table beam at her like she was five all over again, much to her embarrassment.

"My handsome face! Oh how I've missed you." Daring crooned at his reflection as he held his trusty mirror.

"I'm glad to see that you are all doing well." Commented Baba Yaga as she floated into the room.

Raven fidgeted eyes darting to the other room as she tried to distract herself by focusing on getting food into her mouth.

As if reading her thoughts Giles spoke up. "My brother will be out soon, he's just recently gained his sight back and is pouring over old texts to make heads out of tails of the situation. He's trying to keep everything under raps, the only faculty that know the whole story is myself, Miss Baba Yaga, and my brother; but I must say that bright light has caused quite a stir."

"I'll say." Cedar piped up. "The halls are filled with talk, most of it's people thinking that somebody just mixed the wrong magical vials in evil-nomics though."

Raven gulped down a bite of waffle. "Do you know how many people were blinded?" she asked concern and guilt lacing every word.

"Fortunately the only reported cases of blindness were from those in the room with Miss White and myself." Headmaster Grimm answered as he limped into the room, startling Raven.

Cerise wrinkled her nose. "'Bout that; something's been bugging me all night… if what you say is true then why wasn't Professor Baba Yaga or Raven blinded? And what about you Headmaster Grimm, you weren't even in the same room as us, why were you blinded?" the hooded girl asked pointing to the headmaster as if he had a hand in the whole mess.

"When working with the future evil fairytale characters, I have learned to keep up on certain protection spells." Baba Yaga answered with a smug little smirk.

Raven blushed bright red. "I- like I told A-Apple… myeyeswereclosed." The girl mumbled looking fascinated by a spot on the table.

Headmaster Grimm cleared his throat. "A certain magical mirror had reacted to the phenomenon caused by Miss Raven Queen's actions."

"Milton…" Giles warned. "Remember when we agreed to provide the students with all of the relevant information."

The Headmaster made a face, shooting his brother a withering look; but Giles firmly held his brother's gaze (almost as if saying; remember when you cursed me and locked me beneath the school? Yeah well I'm not putting up with that nonsense again) and within moments the Headmaster was sighing in defeat.

"The mirror imprisoning the Evil Queen illuminated while I was trying to get her to tell me where she hid the Fairytale Book of Legends." The table went from merely quiet to oh-curses-silent.

"My mother again?" Raven whispered horrified.

"We have also discovered," Giles gently started. "That our various instruments to find the future true love, or true love alternatives has been… tampered with."

The air almost sucks out of the room at the proclamation.

"Along with the events of yesterday and the discovery of the vandalism to mentioned instruments, two other alarming factors have arisen." Announces Baba Yaga looking pointedly to Raven.

"The first of which was Miss Queen discovering last night that the color of her magic has changed."

As if on cue Raven holds up her hand which glows with a white aura. As the Wonderlandians stare in shock and Charming nearly chokes on his food, the old crone takes Raven's glowing hand and inspects it.

"Speaking of; Miss Queen, sometime this afternoon or tomorrow I'd like you to report to my laboratory to get a better look at this."

Raven nodded to her teacher. "Yes Baba Yaga."

"The second strange factor is the sudden growth of this plant all over Bookends." As she says this, a potted plant floats to the center of the table. It looks a lot like a thick vine, or a very green, very tiny, trunked tree with delicate twiggy branches that at the very tips extend five long stems that end with flowers that look like purple bleeding hearts and two leaves that extend from where the stem meets the petals that look like little green wings.

"It looks like a bleeding Rebel heart!" Maddie squeals excited.

"Rebel heart?" Daring asks.

The mad girl nodded. "Earl Grey made the Rebels an icon." Said mouse appeared next to the plant with a drawing of a purple heart with white wings.

"Oh." Said the boy.

Raven and Cedar looked at the new plant in fascination. Cedar always loved plants; she felt that she had a… special connection to them.

Raven, who always had a head for magic-sciences, itched to learn the properties of this particular find.

"All over Bookends you say?" The young witch asked eagerly.

Baba Yaga looked at Raven knowingly. "There are plenty down by the girls dorms. Though might I remind you Miss Queen to conduct proper safety procedures and if needed, using the labs installed here, with permission from me mind. Please. Do not make Billy's mistake of converting your dorm into a laboratory?"

Daring shuttered at the memory.

Raven blinked innocently. The elder witch made a note to update those fireproof spells, and keeping in mind Billy's adventure, the spells dealing with enlarged dust mites.

"Right then. Back on track."

Giles looks to his grim brother with a pointed expression. To which Headmaster Grimm produced a golden framed empty piece of canvas; and a brass sundial-like instrument with complex gears at its center, and a rim fixed with a mirror that surrounded the center like a shiny donut, inlaid with copper wire designs that looked like vines had grown over the mirrored part.

"We do not know the full extent of the tampering, but we have fixed most of the bugs out of several instruments such as the compass of hearts and the canvas of Eros. We will begin re-administering tests as soon as possible, after all fairytale matches of love are not done lightly. Each paired couple must forge a relationship that can last the rest of their lives." The Headmaster explained.

Half the table pulled a face. Fancy words weren't enough to cover up the real meaning; arranged marriages.

"Unless it's a true love." Briar reminded. "Nothing, not even the Book can dictate a true love match."

The Headmaster nodded. "That is true Miss beauty, and that is exactly why we have so many sensitive instruments. True love, as our ancestors have recorded, is a very rare phenomenon that has the power to break any curse and even change the path of one's story."

He took the compass and motioned for Raven to move her almost fully eaten plate so that he could set it down in front of her.

"We will begin today by using the repaired instruments to discover what exactly we are dealing with. These tools in particular are extremely accurate the closer the fairytale character is to it."

"What do I need to do?" Raven looked at the device determined.

"Just sit still Raven." Giles instructed coming up on the other side of the table and placing the Canvas of Eros directly in front of both Raven and the compass.

A large copper sewing needle with a heart shape for the eye rose from the center of the gears, the mirror ring glowed beneath the copper wires, and without warning the eye of that needle shot a pink light right to the location of Raven's heart.

Raven gasped feeling something pulse through her entire self, from her bones to the core of her power with a force that felt like she was bracing the full force of a magical mountain that turned out to be a volcano.

A white aura surrounded the surprised girl and a strong concentrated beam of Raven's magic shot up the line of pink light, through the eye of the needle and collided into the canvas.

Those who were formerly blinded winced at the sudden onslaught of lights, their eyes aching and sending shoots of pain to the center of the brain, but many still tried to squint curiously as color started to bleed into the fabric of the canvas.

And then like someone had flipped a switch the lights shut off and the needle descended back into the compass.

"Raven!" Cerise called in concern as said girl collapsed in her seat like a puppet with cut strings. The hooded girl caught her friend, scootching her chair closer so that Raven didn't have to lean so far.

"Just as I, and Baba Yaga had predicted Milton." Giles informed his brother dryly. "The color is permanent on this canvas, not just a temporary projection, meaning a strong true love. And you know as well as I that the saying goes, "If it is a light upon the tread then a love that'll last until their dead. A stain into the thread then a truest love that will last beyond their time of being dead." Even rusted dowsing rods can detect a strong true love."

As the brothers began a silent argument involving pointed looks and odd faces, Raven shook wide eyed in Cerise's arms.

Upon the fabric of the canvas there was an image of Raven Queen and Apple White nearly embracing fully as lovers stained into the thread. They stood beneath an apple tree with fruit of green, yellow, and red. Growing around the trunk was some form of tiny vine-ish tree with purple flowers that looked a little like bleeding hearts.

Apple White wore a dress of reds, whites, and gold fit enough for an Empress. Hair all done up, make up carefully applied, a magnificent crown adorning her head and a scepter with an apple jewel on top carelessly held in the hand facing the viewer.

Raven Queen did not sport the macabre designs and high collar of an evil queen; instead her gown, and entire look was simpler, though no less stunning, she wore no make up, feet bare on the grassy ground, her simple sundress was of silver prints of apples here and there, light shades of lavender for the whole of the dress that clung to her upper body and gently flowed out around her at the waist, and bare traces of black trim. Her hair was down and swept to the side to expose the side of the girl's face to the viewer with no spikey crown or crown at all in sight.

Raven's breath caught somewhere near the hollow of her throat and she forgot the ability to breathe at the tiny figure resting securely in Raven's arms, swaddled in a little white blanket with tiny green apples printed onto the fabric. A tiny hand rose towards the smiling faces above.

Raven felt Maddie take her free hand the distraction allowing the shaken witch to tear her gaze away. The witch did not cry, but it was a near thing for all the hurt at seeing what could never be.

From his corner, Daring looked to the portrait with a soft look. Noting that he oddly felt no traces of jealousy, just the opposite, looking at that painting for some unexplainable reason made him feel… happy.

Not in a perverted way like that idiot Sparrow Hood would no doubt do. It was really hard to believe that boy would become the selfless Robin Hood one day.

No… the happy he felt was… well it was a lot like pointing at something obvious and exclaiming; "I knew it!"

Was this that "fangirling" thing that his sister had talked about?

Finally fed up with the two brothers Baba Yaga promptly wacked the two upside the head.

Rubbing the back of his skull Headmaster Grimm turned towards his students.

"Miss Queen, despite the current evidence presented I would like that this remained a secret from Miss Apple White."

Half the room bristled, ready to protest.

"I fully agree." Raven stated.

"I do not want to hear any arguments Miss- wait what?" The Headmaster, like the two diehard Royals looked at the witch in utter surprise.

"I am not the one that Apple wants." Raven's voice was low and shaken, yet very strong. "My principles stand for everyone to choose their destiny. Apple wants a prince charming and a fairytale happy ending. That is everything that I cannot give her. I couldn't stand it if Apple settled for me just because some compass and a pretty picture said so and not of her free will."

"But what about true love?" Both Daring and Lizzie exclaimed at once.

Raven gave them a resigned smile. "Just because neither Apple or I will end up with a true love ending does not mean that we can't find love and happiness with other people. Destiny may say that we are a good match but I have loved Apple far too long and far too much to let her settle for someone who she doesn't really want."

Daring huffs getting ready to argue but Raven is too quick.

"I am not feeling well. Can I go lay down in my dorm?" Even though Raven asks she is already out of her seat followed by Cerise.

Raven looks to Maddie, Briar, and Cedar. "I'm sure that you guys can keep me up to date with what the rest of the meeting was about?"

"I'm going with you." Cerise states and it is not a request.

"Raven! Wait a time!" Lizzie calls but the girls are already out the door.

"Oh! Off with her head!" The girl of hearts grumbles in a very put upon way.

XXX

Once outside the office Raven moved swiftly down the hall, picking up speed the further she went, Cerise kept pace beside her. The witch's head held down so the wolf child could not see the other's expression, but she could smell the shock and grief roll off of Raven and surround her form.

It was a good thing that there were very few students out in the halls at this hour, most were either in the cafeteria or in town grabbing breakfast. Even so Raven, in her haste, nearly plowed into Ashlynn Ella talking to Hunter Huntsman, and gave Tiny quite the fright, jumping out of nowhere in an improvised shortcut from one terrace to another, using her magic to achieve the great leaps.

Raven was panting harshly, leaning against her large dorm doors for support at the end of it all. Cerise, who hadn't broken a sweat, carried her exhausted friend inside, flopping her down on Raven's dark-themed bed and stripping off her black-heeled boots.

"That little run feel good did it?" Cerise asked.

"Yes…" Raven huffed, curling into a ball.

"Hey, don't get all comatose on me yet, we still have to get you into some more comfortable clothes." Cerise warned before attacking the black corset. "To be honest I'll never understand how you are able to wear such tight clothing all the time."

"Not… my idea… Apple bought me an entire… wardrobe when… we became roommates." Raven wheezed.

Cerise looked to the other girl with wide eyes. "She bought you a what?"

"Clothes really expensive… and they were from Apple… couldn't turn them down." Raven explained as if it would make any more sense.

"Well that would explain why you dress all dark and gloomy every day. Wait. How did she even know your measurements?"

"Apple can be very resourceful…" Raven paused, half naked now, looking over her half of the room. "She bought almost everything you see here. She said that she had found out that I had very little belongings of my own my first two years here so she decided that would not do for an Evil Queen… her heart was in the right place at least."

"… I suppose so." Cerise surmised that Raven must care for Apple a hex of a lot if she put up with creepy décor and Apple being… well Apple.

It wasn't that Cerise disliked Apple White; she just found the blonde annoying.

… Very, very annoying.

"Remind me to give you a couple of proper sleep-ware and lounging clothes the next gift giving holiday." Cerise grimaced as she held up some silky things and an old purple sleeping shirt that was on its last legs. "There is no way this stuff can last you through the winter."

"That blanket you gave me worked very well in keeping me warm." Raven walked, in her underwear, over to a giant dark wood chest sporting intricate designs of skulls and webs, and pulled out a thick purple plaid wool blanket and wrapped it around herself.

The same blanket Cerise had thought too simple for the witch but could not think of anything better to give to her, and the thing was on sale, and now here Raven was, standing barefoot and snuggled into something that had been seventy five percent off at some backwoods chain store, as if it were the most precious gift of all.

But then again that was Raven, Cerise had come to understand that the witch preferred the simple things over extravagance, she was great to shop with, Raven had a sixth sense on deals and sales.

It wasn't that the girl didn't have money; from barest hints here and there she knew that Raven's father was a noble of some sort, it was just that Raven had a bit of a craft witch in her, someone who made most of what she needed and only went out and bought the things that she could not make, any excess luxuries were gifts from others. Cerise had some of Raven's handmade shower jellies to prove it.

Cerise had a suspicion that Raven felt as if she didn't deserve luxuries or comfortable clothes.

That thought made the wolf child reach out and hug her best friend, because although she may not be able to make Raven's current situation all better, she could make Raven feel a little better.

_Fairytale_! Apple had to be some form of fool to let someone like Raven slip through her fingers, and then metaphorically kick the witch when she was down with all of that evil nonsense. Cerise mused to herself as her heart warmed when Raven all but melted into the hug.

Even before the door opened Cerise growled, pulling a startled witch beneath the girl's dark bed sheets as Apple's voice rang throughout the room. "Raven? Are you in here?"

Cerise let out a sigh of defeat. "She's in here." The hooded girl called out.

"Cerise?" Apple appeared around the corner, one look at Raven huddled in her bed and the princess raced to her roommate's side. "Oh Raven you look awful!"

"Gee thanks." Raven tried to sound sarcastic but instead her voice cracked and shook.

"No seriously you look worse off than yesterday!" The blonde turns towards Cerise. "Didn't she take any medicine last night?"

"Raven's had a… difficult morning." Cerise replied, hiding a rueful smile. As annoying as Apple could be one of her saving graces was helping others to the best of her abilities.

"I heard from Ashlynn that you were racing down the halls all upset. Did something happen Raven?" Apple reached down to feel the witch's forehead.

Raven blushed at the contact her magic flaring up and almost seeming to reach for the princess.

Apple gasped stepping back. "Raven?"

Cerise grappled for a decent excuse. "Ah well- Apple ya see Raven is… she's…"

"My magic's changed color." Raven's meek voice rang throughout the room like a gong.

"Changed- Raven that's terrible! No wonder everyone said that you looked so upset!" Apple moved closer to Raven. "Have you been to see the healers yet?"

"Professor Baba Yaga said to schedule an appointment with her this afternoon or tomorrow."

"And have you?"

Raven fidgeted. "No… I uh- I know I should see her as soon as possible… it's just that I don't know if I want-" she grimaces holding up a hand and eyeing the white glow. "I just don't know how to… deal with… this…"

Apple nodded expecting such a reaction. "Perfectly understandable. How about I schedule you an appointment with her for this afternoon and we can face this together. Ok?"

"'K." Raven blushed feeling warmth spread through her chest.

"First let's take this thing off…" Apple reached forward towards the crown still in Raven's hair, flinching back as the white glow reappeared.

"S-sorry!" Raven stuttered. "That's never happened to me before I swear!"

Apple takes a steadying breath, resuming her quest to take care of the spikey crown, this time she barely twitched when the glow curled around her gentle fingers. "Your magic is linked to your emotions right? So it's only hexpected for you to be upset enough for it to flare up like this."

The princess takes the crown and gently moves to place it on a regal mannequin head for safekeeping.

"Is there anything else that you need? The truth Raven, remember how your cold turned into strep throat because you refused to acknowledge that your body needed things. Like sleep and food." Apple's tone turns very dry.

Raven blushes looking sheepish at the reminder and Cerise raises both eyebrows.

"It was midterms! And besides the bella nightshade flower is the only flower that still grows in the winter around this area. I wanted to study it!"

"Outside? In the cold? At night? If memory serves me correctly we have several evil-labs that are indoors and built for the purpose of studying magic. Honestly Raven I can understand taking your craft seriously but there is a difference between harmless curiosity and having Hunter drag you back to our room at two a.m. in the middle of the night, coughing, high fever, and nearly frozen to death."

Raven pouted. "You're never going to let that one go are you."

"Two a.m. Raven. And do I have to add that you had gotten such a high fever that you were hallucinating? I may not know much riddleish but I'm pretty sure you mistook me for that flower you were so obsessed over."

Apple cleared her throat. "Little dittle, petals so fare, heady fragrance of blood do heat, forbidden temptation does pollen bring, may radiance caress me fully, little dittle, shall I dare?" The princess quoted misinterpreting Ravens full body blush for something else entirely.

Cerise perked her head in alert. Strange… for a second there she could've sworn she heard an aborted wolf whistle.

"And you kept making similar comments while grinning like a loon." Apple continued. "You don't remember this, but I'm sure Maddie has told you about the time she was over to see how you were, she told me that you were referring me to a pretty flower. Which is nice and all but from the look on her face you were saying weird things even compared to _Wonderland_ standards."

Raven bit her lip remembering that little incident had clued her best friend into her true feelings for Apple. According to Maddie, Raven had quite the silver tongue.

Thank the ancestors that Apple could not understand a lick of it.

"But Apple," Raven blinked innocently, "you are comparable to a pretty flower."

"Nice try Raven, but flattery will not stop me from making sure you don't end up grinning at me and talking to the walls again." Apple pushed Raven to lie down on her bed and then snuggly tucked the witch in.

Raven sobered. "I'll be fine Apple, I just need some rest and to… make do of the situation."

"Good." Apple stated with feeling. "I'll see you at lunch to bring you food and to tell you when we are going to see professor Baba Yaga, and if anything is wrong, I don't care about how little it is, you hext me right away."

"Yes ma'am." Raven nodded."

"C'mon Cerise we'll be late for class." Apple motioned for the Hooded girl, who followed the blonde out of the room.

"I'll see you later Raven." The wolf child promised looking the witch in the eye before ducking out.

Once the door closed Raven groaned, hiding fully beneath the covers and tried to just forget the world.

XXX

Outside the dorm doors a bemused Cerise was witnessing yet another distraught girl.

Apple leaned against a pillar, holding her mirrorphone to her chest, her free hand covering her worried face.

"Cerise… please, will you tell me that Raven is going to be ok?"

Cerise blinked. "Raven is going to be ok." She said.

"Her magic's changed color." Apple said sliding to the ground.

"Yes, it has." Cerise did not know where this was going.

"This is really serious isn't it?"

Cerise hesitated.

Well yes it was serious, magic changing colors was probably not a simple thing.

"Yes it is." Cerise answered truthfully.

"Is that why you guys were all in Grimm's office?" Apple asked.

Cerise reeled gaping at the other for a while.

"You really are resourceful aren't you?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am." Apple looked at her.

"… Yes." Cerise finally relented.

Apple looked at the ground, opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say something but didn't know if she wanted the answer.

"You won't know unless you ask." Cerise stated bluntly.

Apple looked at Cerise, her blue eyes intense.

"Will this affect our story?" there was a note of hysteria but that was beneath layers of scarily leveled control.

"Yes." Cerise confirmed without apology.

"Tell me what you know." Cerise bristled at the order but kept her composure even as her eyes flashed gold.

"I can't tell you every detail, we don't understand much of it ourselves."

"Then tell me the important parts of what you know." Apple countered.

Cerise glared, tilting her head in thought. The story of Snow White had been done with ages ago on Legacy Day, perhaps even when Raven was born if what Briar and the other Royals were hinting at was to be believed. Honestly it was astounding how easily Daring and Lizzie automatically seemed to accept the role change in characters, Royal upbringing indeed! Daring didn't even show a hint of jealousy! Sure him and Apple were, "arranged" to be married and all but the way he had just accepted the fact that he was not Apple's prince gave Cerise a case of mental whiplash.

Although it was a relief that no one who knew seemed inclined to force Raven to be the Evil Queen.

As far as Cerise was concerned Apple should understand that the whole Raven-not-becoming-the-Evil-Queen thing was a permanent fact. For not only Raven's sake but for Apple too, the princess had to come to terms with this.

"What's happened to Raven… it's permanent. For reasons that I can't tell you… she is very literally unable to become the Evil Queen you so desperately want her to be. It's not a choice for Raven either, even if she suddenly wanted to she… she can't Apple. I know that you might try to fix it by doing whatever to make her be the Evil Queen, but trust me-… Just don't ok?"

"But if Raven can't be the Evil Queen then her story will cease to exist!" Apple exclaimed horrified.

Oh for the love of the ancestor forest! Could this girl get anymore dense? Cerise internally bemoaned. Wasn't it obvious by now that that was all a lie created to scare people into their respective characters?

"Yeah well becoming the Evil Queen will end up killing her in a lot more crueler way then sticking to her Rebel cause will." The young wolf snapped, finally too fed up with the other to be all delicate and muck.

"What?" Apple breathed, her heart felt like a frozen block of ice.

"That's what we were in Grimm's office for; to confirm what a lot of people suspected after yesterday, if Raven became the Evil Queen…" Cerise shuddered remembering the stories her gran had told her as a little girl. Of the fairytales that almost were but never quite made it, almost all of them dealt with true love that had gone awry.

"She'll die Apple. The very nature of being evil would be excruciating for Raven. Throughout the whole story she would be in pain… until Raven's body gives out that is."

Cerise balled her hands up in anger ready for a fight, as if miss perfect goody two shoes could possibly get off her high horse long enough to understand anything but her own happy ending and how others viewed her.

That was the annoying thing about Apple as far as Cerise could see; she was the perfect angel for almost everyone but nothing but a bully to people like Raven who had to deal with people screaming that she was nothing but a monster even though she had done nothing to deserve such treatment.

And Apple just had to take things one step further, by trying to lead Raven on to the point where she hoped Raven would lose her cool and do something evil, and then parade Raven around as if she was some sort of circus animal.

At least she seemed to be concerned with whether or not Raven would actually disappear…

Or so Cerise hoped.

As the other girl's nearly shouted remark sunk in, Apple sucked in a breath as if pained, screwing her eyes up and tilting her head towards the high ceiling.

She breathed deeply for a while, resting so still that she looked one with the stone pillar.

Cerise fidgeted, preparing herself for what was next. Preparing to defend Raven's honor if necessary.

Finally the princess opened her eyes. She looked ahead of her with a clear gaze that almost burned.

"Raven's health comes first. I will not let her be hurt because of any changes to her tale."

Cerise blinked, stunned. She had been expecting a freak out, maybe even a tantrum because the princess couldn't deal with not getting her prince or her throne.

"You're… you're really that worried?" Cerise looked at the other curiously, searching for any falsities.

"Of coarse I'm worried!" Apple exploded. "If what your saying is true Raven can't save herself from disappearing by becoming the Evil Queen because she'll… she'll go away anyway because her magic will ki- k- hurt her until s-she can't…"

Apple breathes in deeply focusing her gaze intently on the other girl.

"Raven doesn't deserve that. Her story can't end that way. I won't let it end that way." She stated with such conviction that even Cerise had little doubt that were there an actual threat to Raven's life the blonde would look at whatever it was in the eye and snarl.

The princess stood up swiftly, dialing her mirrorphone, looking ready for battle.

"Hello? Professor Baba Yaga? It's Apple White. I have seen that the color Raven's magic has changed. What time should I take Raven to your office this afternoon?"

No, although Raven may long to write her own destiny despite the consequences, and although this mysterious change in her magic followed by the witch's inability to follow her destiny may be irreversible; she would not allow for Raven to disappear.

She would not stand for it.


	2. The one with all the watching

Author's Note (you're allowed to skip if you'd like, I won't mind): First off; THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!

Currently I'm still on the fence about whom Raven will ultimately end up with as I am a fan of both pairings, to me Apple/Raven has a sort of star-crossed-opposites-attract sort of appeal while Cerise/Raven has this thing about two people who can't really be themselves because of outside circumstances that seem to be acting against them… at least that's my viewpoint, the ultimate outcome will be determined by how this story flows.

At any rate thank you once again for the reviews! Now on with the tale!

I do not own EEH nor do I profit from this fanfiction.

XXX

The one with all the watching

As the last class before lunch began Lizzie and Daring managed to seek out and round up all students, save Raven, who had been at that morning's meeting into the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe.

"Hey Daring, I understand that you and Lizzie want this meeting to be a secret and all," Cedar looked over the side of the dragon they were riding, "But is this really necessary?"

"Who cares about necessary? This is awesome!" Briar cheered sticking both hands in the air.

Daring sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Apple is very good at finding things out. If we all walked over to the same place where lots of other people could see us then she would know."

"Apple is going to be quite curious regarding that meeting we had with Headmaster Grimm, thanks to Raven's explosive rushing out like a bandersnitch out of a weave trap it's already become common knowledge in the halls! And as a true future queen; if the common peasants know something then she will know something too." Lizzie explained. "Land here Charming."

They parked their dragon in a thicket of trees behind the Tea Shoppe and snuck in through the back entrance, which was being held open by Earl Grey.

True to its nature the back area of the Wonderland themed shoppe was just as mad as the front where all of the customers were. With a bunch of random doors in their current area as well.

"In here!" Maddie opened one of the doors situated sideways next to a window.

On the other side was an infinite looking black space with clock face themed furniture a few feet away from the now vertical door.

"Welcome to the break room!" Maddie proudly declared. "Anyone want some tea?"

"Good work Hatter." Lizzie praised. "Now we just have to wait for Kitty and Cerise to get here-"

In a blink Cerise was standing next to the future Queen of Hearts. "You rang?"

A chuckle and a smile appearing in mid air announced Kitty's appearance.

"What's she doing here?" Cerise grumbled, still a bit edgy considering the chaotic cat girl knew her wolfish secret.

"Don't worry Cerise, as Kitty has explained to me, Lizzie, and the narrators she won't interfere for now." Maddie soothed pouring seven cups of tea. Everyone but the wolf and the cat sat down.

"It's true." Kitty purred winking into visibility. "Not only has my Queen set me on a quest of being the Royal final line of matchmaking but the whole situation is just… very intriguing."

"Oh I'm sure." The wolf growled.

"It's the truth! I'm only here to watch, and only to act if it is absolutely necessary. And besides why would I want to create chaos when everything is so lovely and utterly mad already?"

Cerise narrowed her eyes in suspicion until a thought came to her. "That was you? You were the one to whistle earlier this morning when Raven, Apple, and I were in their room?" she pointed accusingly at the grinning culprit.

"Indeed! I had no idea that innocent little Raven would know how to recite erotic rittleish poetry!" The feline girl seemed immensely pleased and excited like a cat that was eyeing a dangling piece of string.

"Pardon?" Lizzie asked halfway through a sandwich.

"According to fare Apple back during midterms when little Raven fell delirious through sickness and cold she declared her love for Apple through riddleish poetry!" Kitty proceeded to recite the verse she had heard earlier that morning.

The two other Wonderlandians blushed healthily, while Earl Grey merely covered both paws over his mouth in shock. Maddie hid her face behind a particularly large teacup and Lizzie dropped her sandwich.

"Kitty that is far too explicit! Wait, little innocent Raven said that?" Lizzie inquired, shocked.

"Yep!" Kitty sounded proud for some reason.

"Raven had contracted a rather high fever." Maddie defended. "Luckily Apple could not understand a word and I was able to convince the fare one that it was just an innocent string of words… comparing the fare one to flowers."

Lizzie choked out a barked laugh. "Flowers indeed!"

The ones who could not understand the riddleish verse looked at each other before silently agreeing that they probably did not want to know the translation.

"So you're saying that Raven has known her feelings for Apple since before midterms?" Daring asked for clarification.

"Apparently", would be an understated word to use." Lizzie looked awestruck in a morbidly fascinated sort of way.

"Well this is good news!" The boy smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Cerise asked finally sitting down and loading her plate with turkey sandwiches. "Aren't you jealous that Raven is your future wife's true love and not you?"

"Not really, no." Daring shrugged. "It actually makes sense I guess you could say. Father had always told me that I will one day come to love my intended more than I did myself, which has not happened, I thought that it would but…" he whips out a mirror and stares fondly at his reflection, "I can no longer lie to myself and say that it will, I am very charming after all."

He looks up to see everyone staring at him.

He puts away the mirror and clears his throat.

"Besides, now that I no longer have a role to play in the tale of Snow White, I feel as though those two should follow their hearts to one another and use the power of true love to become their own fairytale! They just looked so good together in that portrait yes?"

"… That's oddly Rebellious of you." Cerise replied slowly. "Same to you too Lizzie."

The Royals chuckled.

"Hardly rebellious hooded one." Lizzie replied sagely. "It's more like we're… answering to a higher power."

"Huh?" Says Cerise.

"True love must triumph over all obstacles, that is what our fairytale ancestors have taught us. Without true love we would not be here, so when a rare case of _true_, True Love is presented to us as Royals we must honor that sacred ability to break all curses and twist destinies anew." Lizzie wisely told them.

"Don't get us wrong we are still… uncertain about your Rebel cause, but that's your stories not ours so as long as no one starts disappearing it's none of our business. … But now we know that Raven has a legitimate power that gives her the right to not only change her destiny but make Apple happy forever after, we as Royals must do what we can to aide for a happy ending." Daring finished smiling nostalgically.

While Cerise looked at the boy utterly speechless Cedar smiled at Daring. "They did look hexelant together." The wooden girl admitted. "And they do make each other really happy when they can put aside their differences. They have also solved a lot of problems by working together."

"Like a Queen and her Lady." Lizzie remarked. "Quite the prequel to how they'll become the grand rulers of their kingdom one day."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Lets not get ahead of ourselves guys." Briar brought everyone back down from the clouds. "There's still no guarantee that those two will actually get together. Apple wants her fairytale and prince and Raven doesn't want Apple to settle for her just because true love says they should."

Daring sighed. "And that's the downside to this potentially cannon couple."

"Cannon… what?" Cerise asked.

"Err… nothing! ... Just a term that I picked up… somewhere."

"Right." The hooded girl said slowly.

"Briar is right." Maddie hummed. "The workings of the heart are not simple and there is no guarantee that Raven will end up together with Apple at the end of all this. You all will have to tread carefully to make sure neither gets hurt."

"Us all? Not you?" Daring asked.

Lizzie looks to her future subject. "Maddie has made it clear that she will not interfere with matters regarding Raven's heart."

"Not unless Raven wants to woo fare Apple… or needs time away to mend a broken heart. Whichever.

"Maddie's got a point." Cerise nodded. "Besides just because it's not true love doesn't mean that Raven can't find love and happiness on her own. Unless both Raven and Apple want to give each other a try, I think that I'll stick with Maddie on this and stay on the sidelines."

"For Apple's side in this I'll try to stay neutral too… I might be willing to help Raven understand Apple better, but like Maddie I'll only get seriously involved if Apple really wants to try things out with Raven. Sorry Lizzie." Briar mumbles guiltily.

"Quite alright Briar." The hearts girl says easily. "True Love is not a thing to be trifled with and we needed a neutral party for Apple anyways."

"What about you Cedar?" Daring turns to the girl beside him.

"Well…" the girl contemplated. "I want to help both Apple and Raven find happiness… but I'm cursed to tell the truth so if Apple asks anything she'll find out about Raven being her true love, and that her magic has changed color! And Raven wouldn't be too happy if she finds out about what we are doing right now…"

"Actually," Cerise coughs, "Now would be the right time to mention that Apple knows about Raven's magic changing color."

"What?" almost the entire table exclaims.

"It seems that Little Raven's magic couldn't help but bask in the presence of Apple White." Kitty informed. "It gave our princess quite the shock."

"She… Apple also demanded that I tell her what I knew." Cerise coughed under the full stare of everyone. "I didn't say a word about the whole true love thing but I did tell her that getting Raven to become the Evil Queen was completely out of the question."

She looked to the side eyes glazed. "Apple really surprised me, I had just told her that her perfect fairytale ending would not come true and she was more worried about Raven disappearing than she was worried about becoming the next Snow White."

Briar sighed. "Of course she's worried Cerise, Apple still believes that everyone will disappear if their stories aren't told. The Headmaster has even approached her a little less than three weeks ago with the idea of finding a replacement for Raven as the Evil Queen. That conversation did not go over well, and that was the reason she was in such a funk recently."

"So that was why!" Lizzie sliced a sandwich cleanly in half, going through the pate in the process. "I was wondering what had caused her to get into such a gloomyish mood."

"Wait a splinter this might actually help us!" Cedar beamed.

"What do you mean?" Cerise asked cautiously.

"I think I might have an idea." Daring started sounding excited. "Go ahead Cedar."

"Well since we have to be hextra super carful making sure that Raven doesn't know what we're doing and that Apple doesn't know that Raven is her one true love until after they get together… I was thinking that maybe we should let the current situation continue and only help things along when it's needed and when we can get away with it?" Cedar looked around the table questioningly.

"That was just what I was thinking! Great minds think alike right Cedar?" Daring slung an arm jovially around the blushing girl.

Lizzie hummed. "Sounds acceptable. Kitty if you would."

"Mission eye spy accepted!" Kitty saluted disappearing.

"She was looking for an excuse to leave here and spy on Raven an Apple having lunch, wasn't she?" Cerise muttered dryly.

Earl Grey squeaked in agreement.

"Kitty is drawn to chaos and things that will amuse her." Maddie shrugged. "To her this is like a once I a lifetime opportunity to see the sky turn green and the grass pink, only a lot more interesting."

Briar bit her lip considering.

"As long as neither Apple nor Raven gets hurt I suppose there is no harm in seeing if there is any sort of hope for those two, so I can't object…"

"Good! Then we are agreed?" Lizzie asked around the table.

Hesitant and enthusiastic nods all around are her answer.

"Then let Operation True Love commence!" The girl of hearts sliced a teacup in half, the contents strangely being held inside with some unknown Wonderland force.

XXX

Despite being knocked out cold the previous evening Raven found herself so exhausted from the events that morning that she spent most of the morning napping between bouts of numbly looking at the canopy over her bed with wet eyes, feeling far too scraped open and exposed to do anything else.

The image of that portrait burned behind her eyelids as she slept, it was just a still picture in her mind's eye but it was enough for her eyes to burn with little traces of tears, which was an odd occurrence in of itself seeing as Raven very rarely cried.

In fact she could count the times on one hand that she could remember herself crying. Yesterday when she had seen Apple's lifeless form was the first time in years that she had managed to get more than just a few tears to escape, and then after she had kissed Apple there seemed to be no end to them.

At the time she had been too preoccupied to examine her sudden ability to cry, what with the fear of Apple not coming to and the shock of everything that had transpired but for some reason the uninhibited emotions that flowed through her body as she kneeled by her roommate's bedside had somehow been enough to defy her mother's curse.

Long ago she had sadly asked her father if she was a monster because she could not cry even if she wanted to, he had sat her tiny frame upon his large knee and told her that the reason she could not cry no matter how much she wanted to, was because her mother had placed a curse upon her.

Tears of his own welling up as if some fatherly instinct insisted that if she couldn't cry at the news he was going to do the crying for her, he told her that as she got older strangers would take one look at her heritage and use it as an excuse to fear her, that because she was so very un-Evil Queen-like at a very young age her mother took steps to insure that little to no tears would hinder the image she must portray.

She wanted so badly to have been able to join her father's tears with her own in that moment.

At the memory of that day Raven's half-sleeping mind could feel more tears falling down her face.

Suddenly the idea of having the freedom to cry at the pain felt euphoric.

As an act of pure rebellion towards her mother Raven summoned up more tears to trail down in small rivers, all of that bottled up pain and frustration she was forced to endure her entire life flowed out leaving behind a Raven that felt tired but clean.

The girl barely registered the soft touch of gentle cloth covered hands on her face but the recognizable hum of her magic and the solid body that embraced her brought Raven swimming back into the conscious world to find Apple holding her.

She tried talking around the thick lump in her throat but could not choke out any distinguishable words to form a sentence.

"Hush Raven, hush, hush." Apple soothed rocking Raven back and forth much in the same way Cerise did the previous night.

Now unable to quell the shuddering sobs Raven could do little else but allow Apple to situate the witch to lay between the princess's legs and rest her head on the other's chest. The highly embarrassing position and wearing little else but her underwear barely registering as Raven found herself more preoccupied with trying to handle the onslaught of tears and the foreign sensation of sobs pushing air out of her lungs.

It took a while, which actually surprised Raven, before the sobs turned to small hiccups and the tears stemmed to a stop leaving drying cheeks and sore eyes.

"I was able to cry." The hoarse witch mumbled awed into Apple's shirt. "Never been able 't do that b'fore. I sowrry if I-" she hiccupped having to stop for a minute and breathe, "didn't want 't worry you. I just couldn't stop."

"You've never been able to cry?" Apple asked surprised, sounding a little hoarse herself.

"Never been able to do more than shed a few tears every once in a while; no matter how much I wanted to just let myself cry and let all the hurt out… I- I couldn't! The hex would not allow it. Daddy says that I cried a lot when I was tiny, but Evil Queens aren't supposed to cry so mother took care of it." Unconsciously Raven leaned a little further into Apple and shook slightly.

At Raven's words something in Apple's belly froze. With Raven's usual kind and un-evil nature it was difficult to remember sometimes that the witch's upbringing was vastly different to Apple's.

Vaguely in one of her earliest memories the princess could remember Snow White passionately telling her very little daughter to never ever keep the bottled up tears from flowing when she was in pain. Apple remembers it being sunny that day, the smell of a freshly opened box of crayons, and being confused because as far as Apple could tell she didn't hurt anywhere.

The thought that Raven was not allowed to cry… it was so incredibly wrong and yet it made some terrible sense.

She had deduced a long time ago that Raven's relationship with her mother was strained to nonexistent but the way Raven had just confessed that her own mother had cursed her as a little girl and seemed to snuggle closer to Apple as if she was trying to hide from the memory of _that_ woman-

The witch made a little pained whine and Apple loosened her tight hold slightly, taking deep breaths and combing fingers through dark tresses to calm down.

Until the princess had looked down and realized that she had moved some of Raven's hair away from her back and exposed the presence of old scars.

When Apple tensed and gently ran gloved fingers over a particularly gnarled scar at the base of Raven's neck did the witch realize that she was practically naked and not only that but if all the old hexes were being broken then that also meant that the concealment spells had been too.

As if she had touched a live wire Raven tried to both jerk away from Apple's arms and feel around for her blanket to cover herself with. Apple just squeezed the witch close keeping the struggling girl relatively still with an iron strength that was so unlike the princess's damsel image.

"Don't look!" Raven cried out in desperation, but it was too late. To Raven's mortification Apple unclasped her bra with a flick of her wrist exposing more scars that had been expertly placed in areas where no one would notice them unless Raven had stripped naked and moved her mass of hair to the side.

A thought hit Apple and ignoring the other's protests briefly managed to lift the edge of the witch's purple girl briefs to see evidence of scaring there as well.

"Kingdoms!" Apple cursed snapping her fingers for Raven's crow familiars to drape the large woolen blanket over the two of them.

"Apple let go! Please!" Apple did as the outraged witch requested, getting a glimpse of old scar tissue across Raven's chest and sides, before the other hid herself in a ball of woolen blanket.

Apple allowed for a moment of un-princess-like behavior letting her head fall back and cursing every bad word she knew. The blonde stumbled a bit not at all used to using such uncouth language but that did not quell the passion behind the words.

From across the bed Raven felt her indignation and mortification snap into shock unable to do anything but gape at the foul mouthed princess from her makeshift blanket-hood.

For a while after the curses petered out Apple burned holes into the canopy her hands making disturbing strangling motions.

"Apple?" Raven's voice was a pitch or three higher than normal.

Apple sighed visibly deflating, her eyes softened but she did not look away from the canopy.

"I'm so sorry Raven." She said with feeling but for the scars or for the blatant invasion of her privacy Raven was not sure. "You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready. I just- I never knew you had those, we're roommates and I never saw them."

Never saw them, never noticed them, how could she have not-

Then again Apple had never seen Raven in anything but high collars and fairly conservative clothing, even when the witch was wearing pajamas, she had just assumed that it was an Evil Queen thing but now…

She sat up looking very, very regal; Raven squirmed slightly under the princess's piercing gaze.

The witch bit her entire bottom lip looking at the princess with a considering stare, already deciding that she'd keep the little tidbit about the reason why Apple had never seen her scars was because she had Maddie help her set up concealment spells over them if certain parts of her skin became visible to a certain amount of light.

Not only would that lead to more questions but Raven really didn't want to give more about herself up to Apple right now.

She wanted to feel angry, and she was mad up to a point, but the shock of the fairest Apple White using words like that- fairytale! The fact that Apple was able to say those words at all had given the witch enough pause to consider that familiar set in the princess's jaw and knew from experience that Apple was not going anywhere and any arguments made about respecting boundaries would fall upon deaf ears.

Apple would never feel remorse for making sure the people close to her were all right; personal space and boundaries could just take a hike.

"I've already overstepped my bounds so I won't push… I propose we forget that the last few moments happened, eat our lunch and speak of nice sparkly things. Ok?" Raven thought it over for a moment tempted to just curl up under the bed and just disappear, but really what could she do? She did not feel like fighting at the moment. Raven focused on the princess finding herself feeling disquieted at Apple's innocent smile clashing with that intense look, so with an exasperated sigh she let it drop with a curt nod.

Apple seemed to deflate a little in relief jumping off the bed and heading to her own desk where there were two takeout trays of hot food.

"Professor Baba Yaga told us to head to her lab starting the last class period of today." The princess informed, already back to business moving her desk out and arranging the food placed on it so that it became a table for two. She kept her back to Raven knowing that she had no right at this point to face Raven in her current undressed state.

The princess fought down the urge to fuss over the witch's old wounds or make any more remarks towards them, even though she wanted nothing more than to get the full tale of what the Evil Queen had done to her own daughter, Apple knew that she had already crossed a big fat red line.

She was lucky enough that Raven seemed to be at least a bit understanding to her shock, and that the witch's legendary patience had seemed to prevent Apple from getting kicked out. Although Apple knew that if she pushed any further this precarious pseudo-calm would be shattered and Raven would just push her away.

That was the last thing Apple wanted to have happen, especially considering Raven's potentially fatal condition! She'd make it up to the witch by being the best friend-roommate forever after and keep the matter a secret while respecting the witch's personal boundaries until Raven herself decided to let Apple in.

Apple hoped that Raven would one day confide in her, refraining from investigating would be torturous but as a princess and the future Snow White she could content herself to wait forever after if that's what it took for Raven to entrust her with her secrets.

"That's good to know. Thank you Apple." Raven scurried to put on her robe while Apple was still politely looking away.

"Hey it's no problem, anything to make sure my roommate and friend is going to be ok." The princess's voice wobbled slightly.

"Oh I'm sure that I'll be fine I mean my magic's just changed color… I'll be fine. It should be fine." Raven could practically hear the contradicting worry in her voice, so she looked down missing Apple flinch.

"Yes I'm super-duper certain that it'll be ok Raven." Apple commented with as much false cheer as she could muster.

"That soup smells delicious! What kind is it?" The witch quickly switched subjects.

Relieved Apple nobly kept up the small talk as the two sat down to eat, the conversation was awkward and more than once one or the other tried to fill in stretches of silence with some sort of sound, anything to keep down the inner thoughts of turmoil.

Taking a piece of cheese bread and using it to sop up the remainder of her soup Raven was only half listening to Apple go one about how her and Raven's birds seem to be getting along really well when she glanced at the clock.

"Oh shoot Apple! You're really late for class!"

Apple just smiled and giggled a little bit. "Silly, Professor Baba Yaga allowed for me to get the afternoon off so that I can keep you company and observe your condition." And Apple was going to observe! She would not allow Raven to disappear she refused to allow it!

Raven smiled kindly even as her brain became suspicious that having Apple "observe" sounded more like an excuse for Apple and Raven to be alone.

The young witch would have never pegged her instructor as the hopelessly romantic type, let alone a matchmaker… the thought was incredibly disturbing.

"Well there isn't that much to observe, I mean aside from being very emotional and the color of my magic nothing else feels different." Aside from the sinking feeling that every Royal that knows will be pouring over matching wedding dresses, and thinking up baby names for that child that will, heartbreakingly, never be.

Ancestors of the night! Raven internally cursed a dawning thought of horror descending upon her shoulders. Come to think of it those two Royals seemed awfully accepting of the supposed "change in fairytales" that morning. Knowing the Royal mentality of following the stories to the letter, and practically worshipping True Love…

The witch hoped that Maddie would play interference long enough for Raven to take the mad girl aside later to gauge what Lizzie, Charming, and whomever else in that group that was lassoed into any potential plan will be up to.

"Raven? Did you hear me?" Raven jumped out of her thoughts at Apple's voice and then jumped again upon seeing how close the other girl was to her face.

"Apple! I uh…" Raven leaned back trying to think of an excuse for her behavior without making Apple worry. "I… was just lost in thought, um… could you repeat that?" The witch finished lamely.

The princess nodded gravely knowing that the other had a lot to think about. "I said that we can stream a movie on the mirrornet, or we can check out this new plant that has popped up all over the place since yesterday."

The witch immediately perked up at the promise of examining the new plant, she had forgotten all about it.

"I guess that settles that." Apple laughed. "I heard on the grapevine that a certain hatter called them "Bleeding Rebel Hearts" and now the name has stuck. I gotta say the pretty flowers do look a lot like that emblem Earl Grey made for you guys, speaking of which do you think that he could make something for the Royals?"

Finally the tension between the two dissipated, Apple just shook her head in amusement as Raven eagerly gathered supplies and some comfortable clothing. Honestly, the witch looked like a little kid preparing to go to a Candyland theme park.

"Just Promise me that I won't wake up to giant dust mites." Apple instructed Raven with a teasing smile when the other girl emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of old black skinny jeans, a t-shirt that had stains covering the dark-blue fabric, and a purple high collared cotton jacket that Apple remembered getting the witch as a part of her "Evil Queen wardrobe gift" when the two first became roommates.

Apple made a mental note to take the witch shopping for some stylish outdoor work outfits, the shirt and jeans that Raven was currently wearing looked old and borderline tattered, most likely what the witch had left from her old wardrobe. Apple still sometimes reeled at the knowledge that before the princess had set out to become Raven's frienemmy Raven had just enough similar Evil Queen dresses to last her the week and one fancy ballroom outfit, the rest had been grungy work clothes that weren't very Evil Queen-like or flattering in general.

That was very strange to Apple, as far as she was concerned no girl let alone a Queen would normally allow for such a measly selection if they could help it, she knew that Raven wasn't exactly hurting for money, having ancient royal bloodlines and inheriting rich lands that produced some of the best dark magic agricultural crops that made up eighty percent of the industry's supply, that and the fact that her father seemed to be some sort of noble if the occasional care package sent with that mysterious seal had anything to say.

It was a confusing mystery as to the identity of Raven's father, the seal he used was common to find, especially in the various Charming families, but it lacked any sort of family name or other identifying mark.

But there was little doubt to Apple that whoever sends those packages to Raven must love her very much. Apple smirked suspecting this person still saw the nearly grown witch as a little tiny witchling, remembering how bemused Raven always looked when holding up some stuffed plushie or a bobble from an exotic land that might interest a little girl more than a nearly grown woman, despite this Raven would reverently place her gift somewhere where she could always see it or in that plain box that she keeps under her bed to take out and go through on more quiet nights.

Raven grinned at Apple breaking the princess out of her revere'. "Don't worry I have no intention of having a bunch of giant mites inhabit the same place where we sleep, or to invoke Cerise's wrath for waking her up at four in the morning." Her eyes danced at the memory of the entire boy's dorm shrieking and cowering behind a tired and annoyed Cerise who used both her speed and wolfish strength to exterminate the cause of such shrill screams so early in the morning.

"It would really be a problem for the two of us if we had to hide from Cerise's wrath for a few weeks." Apple agreed smothering her laughter, trying to keep a composed face and failing. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Billy and his roommate, the both of them having to adorn disguises to hide from the hooded girl, Billy was hiding because of obvious reasons and Billy's roommate didn't want to be caught in the middle because being the boy's roommate meant that he'd be the first person Cerise would corner and interrogate to Billy's whereabouts.

"They didn't have to "hide" from her for so long." Raven pointed out. "She was only irritated until she got some decent sleep, and besides Cerise was able to make those two out the first day they decided to "disguise" themselves." Along with super speed and strength Cerise had also inherited a super sense of smell, even if the two had known about the girl's heritage it would be very difficult to disguise the scent of goat.

Also paper mustaches and cowboy hats kind of made the two standout more than blend in.

"I think the whole school made them out the first day." Apple agreed giggling.

The two left their dorm still giggling to themselves; once the door closed a familiar Cheshire girl appeared, her head cocked to the side in a curious manner.

"My, my, my, it seems like the little witch has more to her story than at first blush." She walked to the little picture filled hallway leading to the dorm room door.

"As long as my darling Hatter and the little witch do not find out I'm sure this curious kitten will land on her feet… Hopefully." She fingered a frame of Raven and Maddie as small children having a tea party. They were obviously not in the grounds of their old Nursery Rhyme school or in Wonderland.

"One must start at the beginning after all." Kitty mused to herself carefully taking the frame off the wall as to make certain that there were no protective security measures placed upon it. One could never be too careful with magic users.

She popped the backing smirking at the fancy writing on the back of the photo.

_The Little Miss with her first companion, Maddeline, having tea at the family Pendragon Castle and Estate._

XXX

From his spot by the Headmaster's large study window Giles Grimm smiled warmly as he watched Raven carefully document one of the Bleeding Rebel Heart plants located in the shade of one of the decorative trees littering the lawn, taking pictures and soil samples like the studious seeker of knowledge the young witch was proving to become.

Not too far away Apple White delicately bent down and curiously poked the flowers of one of the new plants that had sprung up overnight. Most of her attention was trained on Raven her visible features filled with fondness and worry.

"This is quite the conundrum we've found ourselves in isn't it dear brother."

Milton Grimm made an acknowledging sound not looking up from scowering through one of the large open ancient tomes lying haphazardly about a large oak table. The Headmaster leaned heavily on his cane, half standing out of his seat as if the uncomfortable position coupled with his squinty-eyed stare would disturb the books into giving up all the answers he was seeking.

"I think, now correct me if I'm wrong, that the nice healers said for you to keep from putting too much strain on your good leg. Also if you need to squint so much I suggest you may need reading glasses." Giles sounded amused fiddling with his own glasses. "Unless, of course, you're using some form of magical searching technique that I haven't heard about."

"Glasses are for old people." The other grumped but hobbled to the window-seat next to his brother and eased himself down with a pained groan.

Giles barked a laugh. "I'm sorry to inform you brother but we are both old."

"We are?" the Headmaster made a show to look at their reflections in the window. "Oh dear! When did that happened?"

The two guffawed at their privet joke. The two tried to laugh more than fight nowadays; it helped greatly in rebuilding their friendship.

"Is that Miss White and Miss Queen down there?" The Headmaster asked curiously.

"It seems the two are investigating the new Rebel Bleeding Hearts." Giles confirmed.

"…The entire school is calling them that aren't they." It was a statement.

"Indeed they are. I suspect that by the end of the week that will be the official name of the plant."

"Shouldn't Miss White be in classes?"

"Ah yes, I forgot to warn you, Madam Baba Yaga sent me one of those mirror messages-"

"A hext."

"Yes thank you, a hext informing me to tell you that she has excused Apple from today's classes because the girl accidently witnessed Raven's new colored magic and so she might as well observe Raven in the afternoon instead of badgering Madam Baba Yaga for possible causes or ailments every class break and time between classes." Giles snickered remembering how the witch crone's dry tone bled through her typed words.

"Witnessed?" The Headmaster observed Apple a little more closely, taking note of the way the princess was hovering over the witch a little like the healer had hovered over him after the unicorn and fire… incidents, the difference being that Miss White seemed to be far less sharp tongued and overall irritated than Healer Phalange.

On closer inspection Miss White seemed to be very interested in what Miss Queen was doing even rubbing the witch's shoulders when the girl stood up to stretch. The princess held the witch still even when the other's white magical aura flared slightly causing the witch to jump in embarrassment; Miss White sympathetically consoled Miss Queen when the witch seemed to be stuttering out apologies.

Healer Phalange was never sympathetic when he was held up in the infirmary; the only positive emotion he had ever received from the woman was when she received the full report of how he got into her care.

He still felt that both situations were not nearly as funny as to warrant the woman having a laughing fit on the floor.

Ignoring his brother's pout with a collected face and practice ease Giles continued. "Apparently, as you have just seen, Raven's white magic is very fond of Apple's presence."

"Of course it is." Came the exasperated reply. The headmaster paused moving closer to the window. "Is Miss Queen wearing trousers?"

"You are not seriously considering enforcing the outdated "maidens must adorn skirts" rule are you? Especially considering the both of them have been excused for the day?" Giles leaned back already knowing the outcome to the potential argument.

Instead to Giles's relief his brother just laughed. "And have to face down the entire female population of the school? Come now brother even I have more self-preservation than that."

Giles opens his mouth.

The Headmaster cuts him off with a raised finger. "Those incidents do not count. I've never been chased down by an angry mob thus far."

"I certainly hope that never happens." Giles nodded sincerely. "I do not want to have to run this place by myself."

"I love you too brother dear."

The two chuckled falling into an easy silence.

"You are right." The Headmaster murmurs after a while. "This is quite the conundrum we've found ourselves in."

"True Love is never as easy as our fairytales make it seem." Giles sighs.

"The situation was bad enough when it was just about the Royals and Rebels! Now things have become infinitely more complicated, not to mention dangerous!" The Headmaster stared at the two girls in worry.

"You are that worried for them?"

"Of coarse I am. You know the tales just as well as I do, the warnings, prophecies, not to mention that there hasn't been a case of True Love in ages; long before any sufficient research was even considered to be conducted on it, and by simply having this True Love bond they invite the potential for great perils that we cannot predict because there is such insufficient information on the matter! We're essentially flying blind!" He shot a baleful glare toward the unhelpful tomes.

Giles regarded the two outside. "I think that the both of them are strong enough to get through this. Ending up happily ever after together or not, they will survive this." He declared with absolute certainty. "Maybe they might even be strong enough to have new tales be possible again." He's careful not to mention destinies, the two still vastly divided on whether the descendants of fairytale characters should be allowed a choice to follow in their parents footsteps or not. It was a very sore issue with them.

The Headmaster shook his head. "For that to happen they must overcome a great evil, an evil just like the one that had caused the Book of Legends to be written in the first place, to protect our world. If our ancestors couldn't vanquish it then what make you think that they can?"

"For one the two of them are the fearless leaders of the Rebel and Royal factions, if they commanded it they'd have an army of fairytale characters behind them. Those two hold a lot of sway on their own, just imagine what could happen if they worked together. And besides True Love they have one more advantage over the great evil."

"And what is that?"

"Us brother. We had managed to stop _her_ once we can certainly foil her plans once again if need be."

The Headmaster blinked in surprise. "You think that _she_ is the great evil?"

"No Evil Queen or any other storybook villain has ever shown such determination to have our world fall into darkness and flames." Giles says gravely.

The Headmaster digests this information or a moment; he focuses back to his students who are carefully placing a third plant into another floating flowerpot the ceramic containers glowing softly under the influence of Raven Queen's enchantment. Apple White is making grand thinking gestures probably deciding where would be the best places to put their new plants in their dorm.

"Even so a little more precautions and research would be for the best." He declared lurching to his feet. "Even imprisoned in a mirror she still has considerable influence and patience, no doubt she is just waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

Giles follows his brother up and makes sure that the other has seated fully at his desk chair. "I'll get a few books on strong protection spells from beneath the library you've just given me an idea…"

XXX

Tiny had always been a shy but observant fellow, an embodiment to the phrase "gentle giant", or so his classmates have told him. He always blushed and got a little flustered whenever anyone would say that about him, in all honesty a big part of why he had to be so gentle was because... well, he was the _only_ giant at Ever After High and because of that he had to be very careful not to step on anyone!

As a result of having to constantly watch his step over the years since Nursery Rhyme School Tiny became very observant of the things that happened around him, often spotting things that his other classmates seemed to miss.

So as he sat in Professor Jack B. Nimble's class, a class that usually grabbed the attention of even the most sleep deprived student, he found himself distracted over something he had witnessed yesterday.

Granted having Raven Queen and Cerise Hood pop up out of nowhere was something that would be difficult to miss (especially since Raven as the leader of the Rebels always stood out to him. He'd always- figuratively- looked up to Raven and her beliefs in choosing one's own path) but this time there was something different about the witch.

Being a giant Tiny didn't know very much about witches or the magic that they worked with, but he did strongly suspect that Raven's normally pretty purple magic suddenly turning white was at the very least slightly alarming.

As if in response to his thoughts the giant's eye caught sight of Raven and Apple calmly walking the white graveled path outside the window, three floating pots of that new plant trailing behind them.

Tiny blinked not sure what was stranger; Apple and Raven skipping class to harvest a plant, the fact that the floating pots were glowing a faint white, or the entire scene as a whole.

Well at least he now knew that he hadn't been seeing things earlier.

Tiny glanced around the classroom seeing that no one was paying the windows or the girls any mind, more preoccupied with talking amongst themselves and putting supplies away in preparation for the bell that was going to ring in a few minutes.

"Is there something the matter Tiny?" Came Ashlynn Ella's soft tone causing the giant to jump slightly. From beside the girl her boyfriend Hunter Huntsman gave Tiny the same curious look.

Without a word he pointed to the window where the couple was able to briefly catch the odd scene before the princess and witch disappeared from view.

"Well that's… strange." Hunter commented after a pause.

"I'm worried about Raven." Tiny blurted unable to keep his feelings bottled up any longer.

"Why's that Tiny? Is it because this morning she was running through the school all upset?" Ashlynn asked, understanding written across the shoe loving girl's features.

"Kinda, although I think I know why she was so upset." The giant answered.

"Really?" The girl prompted.

Tiny hesitated. "Did you guys see the color of Raven's enchantment on the flower pots?"

Ashlynn's eyes widened in sudden understanding, it took Hunter a little longer for things to click.

"I don't quite get where you're going buddy, I mean the color of Raven's magic was its usual white color-" The boy halted, turned towards the window despite the fact that the witch in question was not there anymore, then turned to the other two, finally getting it.

"Raven's magic has changed color!" The Huntsman shouted.

"What?" Goldie Lockes and C.A. Cupid turned around in their seats.

"It's true," Tiny told them looking very worried. "Yesterday when Raven ran through the school all upset I saw her use her magic, but instead of her usual purple color, her magic was a bright white!"

"We just saw Raven walk passed the window just now and saw the same thing!" Hunter exclaimed looking just as worried as Tiny, after all Raven was one of his very best pals especially after she had made it clear to everyone that she completely supported him and Ashlynn as a couple one hundred and ten percent when the two of them went public to the school about their relationship.

And she could also make these really nice smelling girly lotions and potions that Ashlynn just loved to get as gifts from him. The witch understood that commercialized lady stuff was way overpriced!

"That doesn't sound very… healthy." Duchess Swan chimed in from her seat across them.

"That's because it isn't! It can't be!" Billy popped in having walked from his seat across the room to hear them better.

"Billy's right." Said Poppy O'Hair. "The color of someone's magic doesn't just change on its own! I once read of a wizard whose magic changed color after fighting some freaky powerful warlock before…"

"Before what?" Humphry Dumpty asked.

"Something bad happened… I think. The Evil Step Mothers took the book I was reading away before I could finish." The shorthaired girl received a few brief looks of understanding, the two school librarians she mentioned having built a reputation for being very strict, and more than a little crazy, about the goings on of their domain.

Melody Piper Hummed, thinking things over. "Ya know… I heard that Raven was one of the people who was directly exposed to that funky lightshow yesterday, I also heard that Raven was the only witch in that room. What if she was affected differently than the others, I mean that whole light thing was freaky powerful right? And magic users can be really sensitive to really powerful magic, like how a witch's skin can turn green if their anywhere near a fairy mountain, so the same probably goes for something that was able to turn the sky pink for awhile right?"

There were murmurs of agreement and concentrated faces in the wake of the DJ's statement.

Ashlynn, seeing the calm before the storm, quietly sneaked away retrieving her mirrorphone as she headed for the door, things were going to get out of hand fast, and she needed to warn Briar now.

"Does this mean that something bad will happen to Raven?" She heard someone ask.

Ashlynn managed to duck out the door just as the predictable uproar ensued.

XXX

"Still your fidgeting girl, it's not like anyone has ever met a terrible fate from their magic changing color!" Baba Yaga scolded the young witch who was squirming from where she sat inside a magic circle carved into a tall platform.

"But it tickles!" Raven wined, trying her best to keep still even as the glowing runes prodded her ticklish magical core and the glowing blue dome of the magic circle felt like the wings of fairies were brushing against her skin.

"Well of course it does girly." The crone stated as if it should have been obvious. "The energy change is going to be leaving you all tender for a while yet."

"So this has happened before?" Apple asked from her spot beside the elder witch.

"Oh yes, many times. I'd be worried if her magic hadn't changed to be honest, it's a healthy response to being exposed to a life-changing event, or a particularly strong dealing with powerful magic. For example a historical story involving a wizard who vanquished a powerful deranged warlock comes to mind; the wizard lived to a rightful extremely old age. Speaking of which I'd better remember to call him, he still owes me ten dollars."

The two teens grinned at each other both feeling relieved, Raven wasn't going to end up in some terrible fate because of a little color change, one less thing to worry about.

Apple was still concerned about Raven being ultimately erased, although it was good to know that the change in her magic's color would not be a direct cause for any ill towards Raven. The princess eyed her roommate as she twitched on the platform smothering her ticklish squeals with both hands over her mouth, Apple was vaguely aware of Baba Yaga muttering incantations and studying the strange runes that appeared over the smoke from two censures and a large clear caldron filled with water and herbs.

The younger witch seemed much more at peace at the moment, which was a relief to Apple, thinking back to lunch, the Princess had never seen the other so… resigned to fate, like a whipped little thing waiting for the other shoe to drop on top of her.

Apple internally cringed at the analogy, the memory of all those scars…

It was a very unladylike thought to have but if the Evil Queen ever managed to escape her mirrored prison Apple would gleefully lead the angry mob and take that woman to task.

Granted in reality she'd probably end up getting _her_ behind kicked by the wicked woman, but it was ok to dream.

Apple sighed dispelling the rising fire in her belly before she could obsess over it, there were more important things to be concerned about.

Baba Yaga made a pleased hum snuffing out the burning spicy incense and releasing Raven from the magic circle, the younger witch collapsed to her side tired and all too happy to finally be free from the ticklish torture.

"Even though things seem to be on the up and up and non-life threatening I'd still like for you to stop by the infirmary every morning for the foreseeable future so that we can run some long term tests." Baba Yaga instructed jotting something down on a floating parchment.

"A change in your magic's color will mean that certain aspects of your powers will be working differently, for this reason I'd also like it if you took a… lighter approach to some of your evil classes. Curses and hexes are especially finicky when you are relearning how things work… Miss Queen, in light of the change in your nature, some of your classes will have to be dropped, and due to your extremely unusual circumstances we will be substituting your usual classes for a more… "specialized" course." The crone looked at the younger witch over the rim of her spectacles.

Raven groaned; great she was going to be a test subject for the rest of her high school life.

She voiced her complaint, which only earned her a guffaw from the elder.

"You manage to go and somehow make it physically impossible for you to complete your old destiny, and at the same time change the nature of your magic completely, yet you still expected for everything to simply go back to normal?" The elder woman stated without apology or recognition to Raven's warning look.

"By the way I meant to ask earlier, why is it exactly that Raven can't become the Evil Queen?" Apple asked raising a blonde brow towards Raven who was making silencing motions at the professor with her hand.

Raven paused looking at Apple in confusion. "How did you know that I can't become the Evil Queen?"

Apple shrugged looking shifty but not ashamed. "I have my sources."

"Miss Queen is physically unable to cause you any harm, especially with her magic." The crone smugly stated as her pupil eyed her warily.

"What?" Was all that Apple could say.

"Earlier you reported that Miss Queen's magic flares up when you touch her, for things to be made clearer might you hold Miss Queen's hand?" The crone motioned for the princess to move closer to the younger witch, who was at that moment looking at her instructor all squinty eyed and suspicious.

Casting Raven a questioning look Apple took Raven's hand in her own, the young witch's white magical aura immediately surrounded the two.

Baba Yaga nodded to herself as if the scene in front of her wasn't unusual. "Miss Queen's magic is rather fond of you princess, it sees you as an… well I guess in a way the magic sees you as an extension to its mistress, someone who is very precious."

"Precious?" Apple looked bewildered.

"Yes." Raven spoke just barely above a whisper taking Apple's hand in both her own. "Very precious." The witch kept her blushing head down unable to meet the other's eye.

The princess looked wide-eyed between the two witches feeling her world tilt.

"So what would happen if Raven tried to fulfill her part in my story, to poison me?" Apple asked with growing dread.

"Impossible. It's impossible for me to hurt you." Raven stated hoarsely tears brimming her dark eyes, as she looked the other with unwavering certainty. "I'd take myself out long before any poison of my making touched you."

Apple swayed as the room began to spin, she felt Raven guide her to sit on the platform, the witch enveloping the princess in a hug, holding her as if the princess were the only thing that mattered in the whole world.

"A-are you saying that Raven's own magic would…?" Apple whispered horrified.

Baba Yaga shrugged non-committingly as she put supplies away. "It's probably a good thing that Miss Queen had never signed the Book of Legends or her story would have surely ended before it had a chance to begin."

Apple closed her eyes as the crone's words hit her hard. She clung to Raven like a drowning girl to a life preserver; this was so, so wrong! Raven couldn't complete their story or else the witch's magic would- and if she didn't fulfill her destiny then Raven would-

"I just remembered, we need to get a new shower curtain for our bathroom. Raven, go back to the room, lay down, take it easy, maybe have Maddie visit you, I'll be back with dinner in a little while." Apple murmured feeling out of breath, she was too shocked to cry at the moment, but she knew that would soon change and she just wanted some fresh air to freak out properly.

"Ok see you in a bit." Raven nodded letting Apple go.

The princess fled.

"She had to be told." Baba Yaga informed her student still putting things away.

"I know that!" Raven snapped magic flaring up; she immediately drew a calming breath and soothed her magic back into her body. "I'm sorry for that, it's just… the past two days have been very…"

"Eventful?" Supplied the crone not looking at all insulted or fazed by the younger's outburst.

"I think that would actually be an understatement."

"Indeed it is." The elder agreed. "Perhaps it would be best for you to talk about it. Oh don't look so surprised Miss Queen I may be an evil character but I am also an advisor and more importantly a fellow witch, there are matters that I would have a better grasp of."

Indeed Raven was surprised. "No disrespect meant, but I thought that you'd be against this."

The elder raised a brow. "Against the situation or against you as a whole because you are a Rebel?"

Raven coughed. "Well…"

"I am not the Headmaster child, just because my boss is the man who is so frightened of all the _what ifs_ of this world that he can barely enjoy life does not mean that I do not understand your reasoning. I just prefer to stay out of all this Royal verses Rebel nonsense because I have better things to do, like my job, which is to prepare future magic wielders for a world that looks at everything in black and white and ignores all the grey. Now tell me, to your knowledge have I ever treated you differently, or tried to influence you outside of the Headmaster's order?"

The younger witch scrubbed her face knowing that the other held a point. The only times the crone had gotten involved with her Rebel antics were the times that the Headmaster had the elder there in the same room as a sort of legal mediator.

"She's going to think that I'm about to drop dead at any moment, which is just ridiculous even if that rumor where true." The girl admitted.

"Because as a witch you would find a way around that." The crone chuckled.

Raven scoffed. "As if I'd allow to be blown out in such a way, it's a matter of pride after all. But Apple, like a lot of people, has trouble understanding that, I just don't know how I'm going to convince her that that everything will turn out alright in the end."

"That's a bold assumption." Baba Yaga said but her tone indicated a hint of pride at the girl's words.

Raven shrugged. "Wouldn't have said it if I thought I couldn't do it. The one and only good thing that I had inherited from my mother is my stubbornness if anyone tries something because of this whole True Love business they're in for a fight." Her hand erupted in white light a feral glint in her eye.

"Anyone, young one? Not anything? You are expecting someone to cause trouble." Baba Yaga stated; Raven winced at the crone's certainty.

"She won't stay in the mirror forever." The girl nearly whimpered hugging herself.

"No your mother won't." The crone agreed. "Raven Queen, you do know that when that accursed day comes where you will have to deal with that woman once and for all you will not have to do it alone. The Grand Coven will step in when she breaks loose."

The younger witch snapped her head up to the elder. "The Grand- but why? Don't they usually stay out of fairytale business?" The Grand Coven was a powerful organization founded specifically by witches, for the protection of witches and other magic users who had nothing to do with fairytales or destinies; over the years some allowances were made but the magic user had to finish their story first and as a requirement teach their children various non-fairytale magic's as a way of preventing potential future members from being completely oblivious to the various non-fairytale related customs and beliefs.

Raven was technically considered a potential future member, somehow after the coven had rescued her from her mother's care her father had managed to convince a witch named Sandrine Blue Feather to tutor Raven in the ways of natural magic's, something Raven still practiced on the side.

"The Evil Queen made her and you their business." Baba Yaga informed her gravely. "Because of her horrendous crimes, which not only exceeded the acceptable rules that all evil characters must follow, put several realms in danger by poisoning them, but also broke the laws regarding the treatment of her own loomed witchling, she has been branded a traitor that if caught by the council she will be punished fully by their justice system."

Raven's eyes went wide.

The crone gave the girl a sad smile. "Yes young one, I know of your scars. I was called in as a consultant by the Coven and I was there all those years ago when they pulled you out of that horrible place."

Stunned the girl breathed a shaky breath. "Who else knows?"

"Of the faculty, just me, the Coven wanted absolute digression and the Headmaster is not exactly on decent ground with them, that was Mister Giles's job and because he went missing a short time after the Evil Queen was imprisoned he probably doesn't know either. Other than myself, Snow White had been called in, specialists in the Coven were able to extract trace elements of the Evil Queen's magic still in her system from the poisoned apple and used that to track down your location."

"That was _her_? Snow White…" _The woman who had Apple's eyes and hair as dark as night, the woman who smelled of lilacs and sweets and held Raven's aching body close in a strong embrace, clutching the witchling's head to her breast as Raven sobbed dryly._

"You remember her?"

"Yes." Raven shook her head to dispel the old memory.

"That's nice to hear, I'll be sure to tell her and your father that the next we speak."

The younger blinked. "You all keep in touch?"

Baba Yaga smiled knowingly. "Snow White and your father are always keen to hear about their rambunctious children and their causes, it's beneficial to me too after all measly school funds don't pay for half the raw ingredients used in evil classes."

The older woman laughed at Raven's dry look. "Hey I'm _supposed_ to be evil every now and again, that's what I get paid for."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, only when it suits you."

"That's the spirit child!" The crone cackled.

Raven felt herself settling back down; she chewed her bottom lip in thought for a while as Baba Yaga resumed her task of tidying up.

"About that whole; "my magic sees Apple as an extension of myself" thing, was that true?" The young witch asks.

"As Miss White is your True Love she will always be protected by your magic and, supposedly we will have to test it, she could shape your magic at her will and use it as if it were her own." The older hummed.

"So if something were to happen to me then Apple would be protected?"

The crone hesitates. "…Yes, if it came down to it."

Raven held her hand to her heart. "My Power, my magic, my heart; since Apple would be holding the power of True Love and my heart, the source of my power, my magic, when my mother breaks free-"

"If an entire society of witches, wizards, fairytale characters, and _what-else_ doesn't get to the woman first." Baba Yaga cut in.

"I'd still be able to protect her right? Even if it ends up being unnecessary, Apple will be safe." Raven's eyes were bright with certainty.

Baba Yaga looks at her pupil for a long moment. "There isn't much documentation of the study of True Love, and no record of a witch finding it. It is true that you will be studied incredibly closely, but perhaps through this inconvenience you can devise a way."

"Anything is possible for a witch." Raven reverently spoke the mantra of her former home tutor, and all the witches that she had either met or read about.

"I do believe you stand a chance to survive this girly." Baba Yaga nodded in satisfaction. "Now you best be off and follow your beloved's orders, you will be put through the ringer tomorrow, expect lots of tests from the healers!" The crone cackled gleefully.

Raven trudged out of the room with a groan.

XXX

Apple fled through the trees of the enchanted forest not caring as to where she was going or who saw her.

Raven couldn't be apart of her story and it was her fault.

She had always worried that Raven's selfish Rebel cause would someday be the death of her stubborn friend, the careless way Raven shrugged off her destiny as if it was not important scared Apple.

The princess tried to show the witch that being the bad guy wasn't so bad, sure she'd have to endure a scary bit of time running away from a mob and the authorities, but she'd never really be in any danger, it was play acting for the most part, an ancient ritual that ensured the safety of their world and their continued existence.

And yeah, Raven would have to spend a little bit of time imprisoned inside a mirror but that was the main reason why Apple made it so that they would be roommates. She wasn't just going to leave Raven in some musty old dungeon until the story ended, it was a tradition in the White family for a husband and wife to have separate bedrooms, so when the time came Raven could stay with her in her room and it could've been almost just like being roommates back in high school.

As to the Evil Queen status and role, Apple found it very funny that she'd ever find herself afraid of a girl who still slept with a stuffed animal (no matter where she had found herself fallen asleep in odd places around their room), and was oddly terrified by a fairy creature with big doe eyes and looked like a round ball of fur. So if anything Raven would have one person who would never fear her.

It wasn't ideal but really being a fairytale character didn't always have an ideal ending like Apple's.

But now the choice had been taken out of everyone's hands, and Apple ran the very real risk of losing Raven forever and there seemed to be no way to stop it.

Somehow Apple found herself in a little isolated section of the forest with an elegant gazebo in the shade of the trees. It was the same place that she had ran to that first night when Raven denied her destiny.

The princess stopped chest heaving as she looked around, seeing that she was completely alone.

The roar of her frustrated scream sent all the birds in the area to circle above the trees in a fast halo of feathers.

Sparrow Hood who had been walking not too far away to get to band practice nearly jumped out of his skin at the inhuman screech. The boy looked in the direction of the noise, then looked up to see that half the area's bird population had gone crazy, decided that he liked his insides where they were, that he could call in sick today, and bolted.

Cerise who had also heard the noise watched the strange bird phenomenon curiously, barely blinking as Sparrow ran past her doing his odd scream/singing thing that he tended to do when running away.

Knowing that whatever it was she could either out fight it or out run it Cerise ran to the center of the bird storm.

She found Apple White sitting on a bench, her head in her hands.

It took a bit before the princess noticed the other girl.

"Raven can't become the Evil Queen." She sniffled.

"No she can't." Cerise agreed.

"I was going to take care of her you know, she always looked so lonely that I thought, "hey I can be her friend, I can show her that it wouldn't be all bad" I was going to make her as comfortable as possible until she could be released from her mirror, our kids were supposed to play together and look out for each other while Raven and I laughed about growing old."

"…Sounds romantic." Came the dry response.

"It was supposed to be our happy ending." Apple said miserably.

Cerise held back a snort. "Like a fairytale ending."

"Raven's going to disappear…" Apple whispered horrified. "She can't poison me because her magic will kill her if she hurts me but if she can't become the Evil Queen then she'll…" Tears welled up and fell to the ground.

Cerise looked to the sky, silently asking whom in the higher power department she had ticked off to have to deal with two heart to hearts with _Apple-freaking_-_White_ in one day.

Squaring her shoulders Cerise took the blubbering princess's face and smooshed the surprised girl's cheeks between her hands, looking the princess directly in the eye.

"Question is if such a thing were to happen; just how stubborn are the both of you to make sure that it doesn't? 'Cause I know Raven, and I know that if anyone has a power that can defy destiny then she's the one that'll do it. Now are you going to be sitting around feeling sorry for something that hasn't happened yet? Or are you going to stand by Raven's side and see her through? It's just like you planned before, different circumstances, same idea, will you be able to look after her?"

Cerise let Apple go and in a blink the hooded girl was gone, leaving the princess to gape at the spot where the other had stood.

Apple mulled over Cerise's words as she walked out of the forest, did some shopping, and strolled around the girl's dorm on autopilot wondering if it was safe for her to feel that little ember of hope.

"I'm back." She heard herself call.

Raven perked up, getting up from studying one of the new plants by the shade of the balcony and rushing to greet her.

"What kind did you get?" Without a word Apple handed Raven the package with the shower curtain.

"Sea dragons!" Raven cheered.

"I got us some pizza for dinner, how's about we put that up after we eat?"

"Sounds hexcellent!" Raven Agreed. "I always have trouble putting that curtain rod back right."

"Don't worry Raven I'll always be there to look after you, no matter what." Apple hugged the witch tight.


	3. The one with the new normal

Author's notes (you may skip if you like, I won't mind):

Hey! This story is getting more positive attention than I had originally thought! Yippee!

Sorry if my updates aren't as fast as everybody (including myself, I want to get this thing done too because… well I'm curious to see what my brain will come up with next… it's strange just writing by the seat of my pants) would like it to be but somehow I'm managing to turn out 40 plus pages for each chapter and am self-editing the heck out of these things to make sure everything is- as Blondie would say- "Just right", which is apparently a good habit to get into or so I've been told.

But have no fear I am committed to see this thing get finished, I do have other stories I'd like to write too.

At any rate the most difficult character for me to write was Kitty, because well… she's Kitty. So I decided to hybrid the character with what I've interpreted from the show and from all the cats that I know.

I noticed that when some of my cat friends move to a new place they tend to go on destructive binges for a while until they acclimate, seeing as Kitty is from Wonderland and the place she's living in now is so… boring in comparison, I imagine that she might be clawing at the walls from time to time.

Apple is going to be a tricky character to turn from so-in-the-closet-of-denial-she-hasn't-a-clue to oh-frick-I'm-gay but I've got a few ideas floating about how to make that meld true to the story. Stuck between obligation and the heart anyone?

Hope you enjoy this chapter as you have the others and thanks once again for the lovely reviews!

XXX

The one with the new normal

XXX

The next five weeks and a half consisted of Raven starting her mornings by waking up at practically the crack of dawn, eating breakfast in the infirmary, and being subjected to every test that the healers could think of (and more than a few Raven was certain were made up).

Next came the exhausting magical workouts and testing where Raven had to conduct all the spells and curses that she had ever been taught and carefully observed by the evil advisors and fairy godmother advisors to see if there was any changes in her magical ability.

Some days she got a break from being a magical guinea pig and just went to one of the minor morning classes, there seemed to be no real fixed schedule, or at least not one that anybody had bothered to tell her about, just that every week she was given a new class schedule that was tailored by her professors and the healers in order to discover some new facet of her situation.

When she was not re-conducting magical spells or in class she was assisting in the research of how the Bleeding Rebel Heart plants magical potential worked, and since she was half the cause for such plants to exist the plant's magical abilities and reactions were also tested on her and her power.

So far it had been discovered that parts of the plant could be used as a powerful anti-curse ingredient, the essence of the root and flowers in particular seemed to be able to soak up the energy in dark magic's turning the cursed potion or spell into a non magical element. It was too early to tell but if things continued as they were, the Rebel Bleeding Heart had the potential to become the only universal anti-curse ingredient in existence.

Her father had certainly been interested according to Baba Yaga and his most recent letter, he had several covertly shipped to the Queen main estate and requested that Raven give him as much research findings as possible. From his excited writing Raven could tell he was getting ready to get a jump-start on the mass crops of this new plant, and since his daughter had direct contact with the latest research he could (technically) legally circumnavigate the Board of Magical Crops Association (BMCA).

Raven found herself laughing for a good long while at that one, she decided that it was a good enough cause to break her usual rule about using her mirrorphone to send him daily reports. It had been decided long ago that in order to keep some peace, and keep her father's family out of the usual gossip mill that Raven's father's identity would remain a well kept secret, which was not unusual for the Queen family. Devices like the mirrorphone were usually a big no-no due to the fact that if someone wanted to they could trace the location and identity of the person Raven was talking to, and should be used as little as possible.

It was relatively all right this time around because as far as any outsiders were concerned Raven was just using an independent contractor to help in the research. Professor Baba Yaga and Professor Bad Wolf even approved the idea; Raven had asked Baba Yaga about the potential legal ramifications, and the crone had gone ahead and gotten Professor Bad Wolf involved, between the two storybook villains, her father, and surprisingly (very, very surprisingly, Raven was still in shock over this) her grandmother on her father's side had all done some sort of sneaky legal mumbo jumbo making it so that not only was the BMCA legally obligated to keep Raven's heritage a secret but to also allow for the Queen estate to have full access to the plant to use as they saw fit.

From the unusually pleased looks on her Professor's faces Raven figured that her father had made certain that more funds were being put into the coffers of the evil courses.

Lunch was a slight reprieve where she gave Apple a report on the morning's findings, her friends making sure she ate enough to their satisfaction, and then the hour was concluded with taking a buddy nap with Briar. There were times where she felt as though the whole room was watching her, but then again that was probably mostly Apple who had become the biggest mother hen of all time and Raven's unofficial caretaker.

In the afternoons Raven was dragged to and fro so that her new magic could be tested in princess, hero, good, evil, and all other genre classes.

By the end of the day Raven found herself so tired that she sometimes had to be carried out of the classroom. She really hoped that Daring was getting some sort of hextra credit for all that carrying he was so kindly doing for her, at the very least she was able to give him a bottle of her very best homemade sword cleaner and polisher, he said that he liked the way it made the metal shine and clearly reflect his image.

Thankfully the teachers all seemed to have taken pity on Raven and handed out really simple homework, which was fine by her especially since the healers had not been as kind and forced her to write down a journal with as many details as possible about her day.

Dinner was the most relaxing time, even though she was half asleep and too sore to move, at the very least she was either in one of the dorms of the select few people who knew the truth or she was in her own dorm talking about normal things with Apple until she finished eating and headed off for an early bedtime.

She still made enough time, somehow, to study the three Bleeding Rebel Hearts in her dorm on her own. Apple had expressed that she liked the plants in their dorm, she liked how they looked and the strong yet calming scent that came from the flowers.

Cedar had shown her interest in the plants as well, both girls looking into the non-magical medicinal side of the plant, exchanging notes frequently. With Cedar helping in the research and using the free time she had more of than Raven, and Raven sharing the reports on what the professors had found out about the plant, they were making great progress, maybe not as fast as they could be but it was still fairly decent.

Apple and Cerise joked that their roommates were like little kids learning everything about the new type of candy… and something about a candy world? Candy buzz? Raven wasn't paying much attention at the time.

That was the weekdays the weekends were a whole other matter.

For the next several (read: until the healers were satisfied) Friday and Saturday nights, Raven was to spend the night in the infirmary and have the healers watch her sleep.

Having someone watch her sleep was so unnerving that it was difficult for Raven to sleep.

The head healer, (a woman by the name of Phalange, brilliant healer, bedside manners of a Gila lizard), found this rather amusing for the first few hours before making a big show of finally pointing out to her colleagues that Raven was used to sleeping with a roommate.

With the over exaggerated way everyone was making of it made Raven increasingly suspicious that they had planned this.

Now using Raven's insomnia as an excuse they were able to fetch Apple who, to Raven's tired eyes, looked almost as if she hadn't slept much either. It was probably the exhaustion that made her think that but the guilt never really set in since Apple seemed so eager to help out and Raven was just too tired to care. Now there had been an agreement made between the healers and Raven's newly appointed band of overly caring friends that someone was to stay the night in the infirmary with her. A schedule had been drawn up with Apple making sure that she took up the most slots.

"I'm your roommate I should be the one to spend the most nights with you." Was Apple's reasoning, the princess had that look in her eye that was daring anyone to say differently so Raven wisely bit her tongue and let her guilty protests die in her mouth.

More tests were conducted even before the witch woke up, a healer literally taking blood samples and shining a light in her eye when they popped open in alarm. And like the weekdays she was shuffled to and fro almost all morning seeing how her magic reacted to different things.

She was allowed more breaks on the weekends at the requests of several of the teachers and her friends who all seemed to share a unified horror at how gleefully intense the healers were with their tests.

The afternoons on the weekends were riddled with meetings between the healers, faculty, and the Grimm brothers. She was ever grateful to Giles who set her up in a corner with a choice of books and just let her _be_ for a while, and she didn't even have to stay for the full meeting, which was just awesome!

Sometimes in the evenings there would be just a private meeting between the Grimm brothers, Head Healer Phalange (who was clued in about the True Love thing because she was the best healer they had and because she would've slain the Headmaster if she had found out any other way), herself, and oddly enough Cerise. The hooded girl insisted on being able to hear the uncensored version of things, without all the tiptoeing around True Love.

Baba Yaga had said that she'd be put through the ringer, what she hadn't mentioned was just how many times she'd be put through, Raven mentally grumbled as she sat sufficiently tied up in a morning damsel-in-distressing class.

She sighed relaxing tiredly in her bonds, personally she could see why a lot of these tests were necessary, and the constant change of classes too, she being the first witch _ever_ to have a True Love bond and all that, but she didn't really see why everyone was being so tense about it; it wasn't like Apple would ever be with her voluntarily, and it wasn't like the two of them couldn't end up with other people and still live happily.

Apple had her prince, had her stability, she was a freaking princess for the Ancestor's sake! Becoming the next Snow White or not she'll essentially get the same life she wants either way, the only difference was the little matter of a name change.

Raven had accepted this fact almost the same moment when she discovered her feelings for the girl. Raven was everything that Apple did not want in a life partner; she was, until recently, destined to be the villain, a _girl_ witch queen with a lineage that all feared, again she was a _girl_ Apple didn't like girls, a Rebel, a serious threat to Apple's stability, and more importantly she was a stubborn traitor to the Royal cause because she didn't want to be evil.

Never mind that the actual thought of hurting people and being all-evil especially to the girl she loved made her want to go and burn every last trace of her mother, grandmother, and all the Evil Queens up to the very first one out of her.

Raven had once had an assignment in Junior Tale High that asked her to wright down what she would say to her founding ancestor if she could meet them face-to-face.

Instantaneously Raven had imagined a lot of yelling at best and at worse she could honestly see that she and the Evil Queen would try to thrash each other. Thankfully her father had pulled her out before she had a chance to put quill to paper (she didn't think that her teacher would've appreciated something so disrespectful to the original Evil Queen coming from the future Evil Queen anyway), the third week of Raven coming home on the weekend all battered and bruised, and Maddie unapologetically telling him _everything_ about the bullies, had convinced her father that it would be for the best for Raven to be home schooled.

On her darker days Raven remembered that moment when she held her assignment and how for the first time she had lost enough control over her powers to have her magic surround her for the next few hours like a purple fog.

On the plus side none of the bullies had laid a finger on her for the next two days.

Speaking of her former bullies she had promised Hunter that she'd meet up with him, Ashlynn, and Briar for lunch, she wondered if enough time had passed for the two of them to joke about old times.

Raven shook her head slightly, probably not; the boy had looked pretty shame-faced the day after she had first come to Ever After High, when he had managed to talk to her alone, he had ran off right after he spoke his apologies never really talking to her much until she had decided to reject her destiny. He had really surprised her when he became one of the most vocal of the Rebels, but she was very thankful that he had become one of her friends.

Raven had to remember to give the boy some of her experimental- as Hunter would put it- "girly lotions and potions" along with Ashlynn's usual favorites.

She and Cedar (along with the permission of the magical teachers, if they were going to do this then they were going to do it smart) had made a tentative few batches of non-magical and magical everyday products to be tested. If successful then her father could start in on the advertising of the Queen Estate's new products with Bleeding Rebel Heart as one of the ingredients. She and Cerise had tested some of the lotions and soaps on themselves with no adverse effects, Cedar would've tried some of their batches too but since she was made out of wood the products wouldn't produce the desired effects.

"Now remember girls struggle as little as possible, you don't want to mar your delicate skin. Let's practice batting our eyes."

The witch blinked blearily as the teacher instructed in the correct way to look helpless, feeling vaguely insulted she tuned the woman out in favor of trying to plan a way to get herself and Maddie alone long enough to get the exact tale on just what her two self appointed Royal matchmakers were up to.

Lizzie and Daring were almost worse than an elderly grandmother or some other dotty matriarch who wanted to see their chosen female relative in a white dress followed by a mass of little ones pattering around. Every opportunity they had attempted to push Apple and Raven together in some way, not that they needed to do much since Apple was constantly worried that Raven was going to up and keel over at any minute no matter how many times Raven tactfully tried to reassure Apple that she was going to live to a very old age. The princess just seemed to get clingier after such proclamations.

The witch was just thankful that Apple could be so naïve, especially since the two royals were laying it on thick trying to nudge Apple in the direction of perhaps considering taking Raven out sometime. Of coarse the princess had completely misunderstood and had taken Raven out... shopping, not a, we're-on-a-date shopping but a Raven-needs-better-work-clothes-even-if-I-have-to-drag-her-all-the-way-there shopping.

Raven spent all of her free time last Friday being dressed up like a doll, which had been fine, she needed the outfits anyway. The two Rebels had apparently seen what they were up against and had backed off to no doubt regroup and devise a better strategy that could break through Apple's innocent obliviousness.

Raven could've sworn that she had seen a wedding magazine in the two's possession once or twice.

That incident had just proven to Raven her initial suspicions that something was afoot on the Royal side of their little-group-who-_knew_. Maddie would know something about this for sure! Now if only she could get her friend alone for ten minutes…

Come to think of it Raven practically never found herself alone anymore when Apple wasn't sticking to her like every second counted Briar or Ashlynn was somewhere close by…

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Cerise whispered in her ear.

Raven smothered a laugh. "Give me a few minutes."

The wolf child gently swatted Raven upside her head, and then gently scratched the top where Raven used to wear that accursed spikey crown. No more as far as Raven was concerned, a change in the nature of her magic meant a slow yet steady change of her outfits, and besides half the time she was wearing infirmary scrubs so why bother having to put all the complicated accessories on every time.

Heck, she had half a mind to just go all day wearing the scrubs. That is if it weren't for the fact that Apple would have a conniption if she did. Apple's conniptions were not pretty, she had seen her go through one once (that night of Legacy Day had been long and loud before both witch and princess had settled on an unsteady truce sometime in the early hours of the morning) and that was enough for one lifetime.

"Hey if I have to suffer taking this class, so do you." Cerise playfully jibed, invoking a memory of the wolf girl's common grumbling over having to take this class all because of the whole "little red riding hood" thing.

"Miss Muffet, why is Mister Spider all tied up and not you?" Professor White Queen asked the pair sitting next to Raven and Cerise.

Tiffany Muffet the daughter of Little Miss Muffet was a tiny blonde haired blue-eyed freshman that was turning out to be one of the more devious Rebels. She was the exact opposite of her ancestor character in almost every respect but appearance; despite her child-like looks she loved all things dark and creepy, especially spiders.

This had turned into a problem for her Royal story counterpart Edward Spider; despite being three years older he had managed to develop a fear of the girl. Granted his fears were for good reason…

"Why is he in this class?" Raven muttered to Cerise.

"I don't know the full story, but I'm pretty sure that Edward lost a bet with her earlier in the year. You know before he found out that Tiffany was smarter than she acts." Cerise replied, apparently the wolf child held Tiffany in higher esteem than Edward.

Wide blue eyes locked with the teacher. "Edward said that I was going about being a damsel all wrong so he's kindly showing me the proper way to do it." She batted her eyes innocently.

"Hmmmf!" Edward complained through his gag, not looking in the least like a willing participant.

"He's so kind." Tiffany continued, sounding almost too sweet to believe and petting the top of his head in a way that was borderline diabolic. "To take the time to teach me how to be a better storybook character… I could just eat him up."

"MMMMM!" Edward screamed jerking out of the girl's clutches and trying to wiggle away.

Much to the class's equal surprise and horror the instructor made an agreeing hum. "Yes, I do suppose that Mister Spider does have the technique down right. Class, please observe Mister Spider for future reference."

While everyone gaped Professor White Queen turned toward Cerise and Raven. "Miss Hood that is not the correct way to tie a damsel up. The knot should be tied in a lovely bow so as to compliment your captive's looks. Miss Muffet please come here and show Miss Hood the correct technique."

Very lowly Raven could hear Cerise grumble "Who's gonna care about that in the real world, the fashionable kidnapper police?"

Raven snickered as quietly as possible.

Leaving her victim, who had given up fighting and now was weeping pitifully on the floor as Professor White Queen commended him on his "style", Tiffany gingerly approached Raven looking very somber.

"H-hey Raven, how are you feeling?" The girl said meekly.

Raven blinked at her confused as to the girl's unusual behavior towards her, Tiffany was usually so bold and unapologetic in personality. "Oh I'm doing fine, a little tired from the odd schedule, but other than that everything's all good."

Tiffany smiled weakly gently untying and then retying Raven's bonds like she feared that one wrong slip and the witch would shatter. "That's hexcellent Raven… your… your magic isn't giving you any troubles?" Tiffany tied off the ropes into an elegant bow and stood up.

Oblivious to the girl's worry Raven shrugged. "Well having my magic change color has definitely proven to be an adventure, but I'm not going to let it stand in my way, just wait and see, soon the healers will be satisfied and the teachers will stop worrying so much and I will be able to look back fondly on all this years down the road."

Raven and Cerise started when the girl unexpectedly dissolved into tears.

"O-oh Raven you're so brave!" Tiffany sniffed. "That's just like you to… to not give up the fight… I …I just want you to know that we-… the Rebels are all r-rooting for you."

"Tiffany what's wrong?" Raven asked alarmed.

Instead of answering right away the girl gave the witch a quick hug before backing away and trying to compose herself.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that I'm worried, we're all worried, but it is a relief that you are doing so well despite your condition."

"Condition? Wha-?" Raven made to say but the bell rang cutting her off.

"Sorry I have to go now if I'll be able to drag Edward to his next class while still making it to mine in time. Keep up that resilient attitude, we are all cheering you to get better." Tiffany easily dragged a still tied up Edward away despite the fact that the boy was a good deal taller and heavier. The unusual signs of tears must have worried him because he was not struggling but giving her a concerned look as she dragged him out.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked flabbergasted.

Cerise narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she freed Raven. "I think that I might have an idea… you probably haven't noticed because you've been so busy but It sure seems like everyone who doesn't "know" is acting really funny towards you."

"Who's acting funny?" Ashlynn asked as she, Briar, and Apple come close.

"Tiffany just burst into tears and told me that she's glad that I'm taking my "condition" so well." Raven said perplexed. "It's almost as if she was treating me like I had some sort of terminal condition, not a little magical color change."

Predictably Apple stiffened though it was only partly for the reason Raven was currently assuming, Raven's condition was dangerous but she had been trying very hard to not be a jerk and have Raven face the fatality of her situation by Apple voicing her inner panicked thoughts, Raven needed stability not a freaked out princess trying to bring everyone down, even though the witch seemed to see right through her every time and ended up trying to assure Apple that all would be well.

It was the voiced thoughts of others that had Apple so worried despite a statement made by the Headmaster to all the classes that Raven was being observed in stating that Raven's magical color change was odd, destiny changing, but by itself non-fatal. Somehow despite this the majority of the student population still believed very strongly that the witch's health was in danger.

The distraught students were not exactly helping Apple's nerves either, she even had to use her princess training to ensure that no one would be offering condolences or be planning funerals within the witch's earshot, or even to Raven's face, although most people decided to just come up to Apple to send offerings support to Raven or asking after Raven's wellbeing, Apple was losing count of people who had come up to her offering home remedies to ease any of Raven's "pain" or the number of very morbid Rebels and some Royals offering a nice grave plot for the witch because they knew that Raven would not want to be buried next to the other Evil Queens of the past.

It was those times especially that had Apple feeling very annoyed that she and Raven went to school with a bunch of fairytale characters, sure the grave plots and medieval pain relieving remedies were all a part of the culture and traditions of Ever After High but it didn't make it any less creepy.

There had also been some hushed whispers amongst the minority of the more intolerant Royals about how Raven was faking the whole thing so that no one noticed her true evil scheme; Apple had sought to come down particularly hard on the loose lips that she could find, her status and sway over the majority of the Royals, whom most of them had friends and family in the other faction, kept anyone in the minority from doing anything rash.

As an hextra precaution she had either Briar or Ashlynn sometimes even Daring to cover for her when she could not be with Raven (Briar had proven to be particularly scary to that intolerant Royal minority for some reason, but when asked how the sleepy princess just grinned wickedly so Apple stopped asking). It hadn't been that difficult so far seeing as Raven barely had the time to talk to anyone outside their group, although she knew that the Rebels, who had already been beginning to make moves to speak with their leader, would not sit respectfully by for long.

It had been worth it regardless, Raven's positive attitude that she would survive her lack of a destiny would most likely help Raven to either survive or at least have happy memories to look back on, this thought in turn made Apple feel better too.

And then she remembered Raven and Briar saying that they were having lunch with Ashlynn and Hunter. Hunter had actually caught on to Apple's plan early on… well some of it at least, he understood that Raven needed to focus on getting her magic tested out in peace especially after Briar explained that Raven was not going to die from her magic change (although he still seemed very skeptical that she was speaking the truth), but disapproved of what he thought was Apple's mistrust in the Rebels to the point of not letting anybody talk to Raven directly.

When push came to shove Apple would not stand in Raven's way if she really wanted to speak with any one of her loyal Rebel faction, and yes maybe if Raven was the one to explain her condition not so many people would be writing up eulogies but for the past few weeks Raven had been so utterly exhausted and so, _so_ very vulnerable in a way that Apple had never seen the other girl before, what's worse was that the witch was trying to bottle it all up and hide it.

Apple knew that Raven was scared, was trying to put up a strong front so as not to worry anyone, but just how long could Raven hold it together if left to the crowds of people who were prematurely grieving her death even as Raven's very large, very kind heart was still beating strong?

It wasn't that Apple was secluding Raven for no good reason it was just that she hadn't figured out how to properly convince people that at the very least Raven's new magic color would not spell the end for the most looked-up-to witch of Ever After High.

The princess's face fell looking familiarly grim sending Raven's heart to clench painfully.

"She's a Rebel so it's very weird for her to be acting like this. I expected something similar to her reaction, but without the crying, coming from some of the Royals not a Rebel." Raven clarified moving instinctually to Apple and taking her hand. "I'll be fine." She says to the princess in a quieter tone. "I'm too stubborn to allow myself to be blown out like that and you're too strong to let anything happen to me, please believe me when I say we'll get through this, together."

Apple smiles bravely at the witch squeezing her hand in response, that is all the answer that Raven needs, the witch's smile is wide and brilliant.

Not too far away but momentarily forgotten the three other females awkwardly watch the two smile and stare at each other.

Briar bites both her top and bottom lips overcome with the overwhelming sense of knowing that things had just became even more complicated if that melt-y shine in Apple's eyes had anything to say.

"Shameless married couple." Cerise commented quietly, but not quietly enough for the other two not to hear.

Without looking away Briar smacked the hooded girl behind the head, the wolf child still smiling unapologetically despite this.

Ashlynn who had been looking between her best friend and her best friend's roommate in confusion now looked on with eyes so wide that it felt like they'd fall out of her skull.

It couldn't be could it? Apple had that weak-in-the-knees posture, and Raven stood unwaveringly protective, plus the way that they gazed so intently at each other… she and Hunter looked the exact same way! Ashlynn would know because since they had come out as a couple they had became one of Ever After High's _cutest_ couples which meant that there was like hundreds of pictures of them being all lovey-dovey and romantic flying around the mirrornet.

When had that happened?

"At any rate I'm completely confused as to why Tiffany would act like that." Raven stated still staring at Apple but breaking the spell a little.

"Like I was telling Raven before, its not just Tiffany, a lot of people are acting strange towards Raven." Cerise jumped in like the past few seconds never happened.

"About that… Ashlynn and I have a confession to make, don't we Ashlynn." Briar stated nervously.

Ashlynn had warned her at the very start of the rumor but by the time she had rushed down to Professor Jack B. Nimble's class the bell had rang and everyone was either on their mirrorphones telling their friends, (she thankfully had gotten to Blondie Lockes in time before she had jumped the gun and posted anything on her blog, she had managed to convince the budding reporter to do some research first so that at the very least she had bought Apple enough time to work her magic on people) or flying into an outright panic attack (like Hunter and Tiny, it took ages to calm those boys down and Hunter still didn't believe her explanation for Raven's changed magic color, something she hoped that would be fixed by having Raven explain things herself).

Ashlynn was still staring.

"I said don't we Ashlynn." Briar walked past Cerise to elbow her friend in the side.

"Uh what? Oh y-yeah people acting weird… umm…" Ashlynn grappled to regain comprehension of the conversation. "S-somehow a rumor got around that when a magic user's power changes color something bad will happen to- in this case- the witch with the changed color. That's why people are acting so odd they think that Raven's magic is going to… well you know. Speaking of which Raven, you should probably tell Hunter that those rumors are false, he was really panicked earlier this month even after Briar explained things, I think that he'll believe you though."

Raven blinked in surprise, sure she'd barely had the time to actually talk with many people outside her current group but the knowledge of this rumor still blindsided her.

"Sure I'll talk with him; but I thought that the situation was explained to all of the classes that I'm taking." Raven was still perplexed.

"Yeah, and that explanation came in as a written statement by the Headmaster." Briar snorted.

At the witch's confused look Ashlynn elaborated. "The same Headmaster that tried to trick you into signing the Book of Legends by using that tampered wishing well coin? Locked his _own_ brother away? The mirror that set him on fire because he tried to trick you again? Goldie Lockes's show, with that angry unicorn? Our Headmaster hasn't exactly been promoting very much trust with the students."

Raven winced, remembering how much that whole Thronecomming and wishing well incident had stung, if her mother hadn't somehow hidden the Book of Legends who knew where she'd be now.

Still standing next to Raven, Apple's face darkened as she was reminded of the Headmaster's trickery. The man had lost her support after Thronecomming, sure at the time she had wanted Raven to follow her destiny but at the witch's own free will, not from fear and guilt. Did the man not care at all what would happened if Raven had signed the Book only to find out later that she'd been duped? When the Rebels found out that they'd all been conned? Such dangerous matters should not be dealt with so rashly!

She knew back then that things would've ended very badly for Raven when she found out it was all a lie; and now…

Apple found herself grateful that they'd found out the truth when they did because if Raven had signed the Book then, the witch would've been facing a death sentence with no escape in the here and now.

"No, I suppose he hasn't." The princess said eerily calm, her eyes clear and livid. On instinct she held Raven's hand closer to her, her red lips seemed just barely composed enough to keep from baring her teeth in a very un-princess-like manner.

Ashlynn and Briar stepped back slightly.

"We better be heading off to our next class." Cerise did not back away like the others but her eyebrows did flirt with her hairline at the scent of Apple's protective possessiveness wafting over her.

The princess gave a curt nod pulling a surprised witch behind her. "Come on Raven we have smiling lessons."

"I swear if those two lovebirds end up happily ever after I'll take off my hood." Cerise muttered massaging her temples.

"You don't think that it can happen?" Briar asks finding herself not offended by the hooded girl's negativity but almost agreeing with the other.

"No offense to your friend but I just can't see Apple White admitting that she is developing feelings for anyone, let alone a girl, outside of her ready made future fairytale. Well, at least not without…" she briefly checks herself hearing Ashlynn's breath stutter, "… something of major Fairytale proportions giving her an excuse to do anything otherwise."

"Well aside from the fact that Apple believes that people will disappear if they don't follow their destinies." Briar emphasizes. "Something like this would be terrifying to her Cerise, her entire life she's been told hexactly how her life will turn out, that idea of a certain future is like her security blanket she won't let go unless she knows that there is another security blanket for her to grab onto."

Briar inhales deeply feeling tired and helpless. "Raven knows this, painfully, and that's why she'll keep her feelings for Apple a secret, because she knows that Apple can't handle it, she just… she'd fall apart if she had to deal with the very real scenario where she was pushed into an uncertain future all alone. Did you know that after Legacy Day Raven had a chance to switch roommates?"

Cerise looks at her in surprise. "I assumed that Apple or the RA had made it so that she couldn't." she states sheepishly.

Briar smiled a tiny smile. "No, Raven knew that if she left Apple then Apple would be heartbroken. Raven knows that if she were to leave and cut Apple completely away then to Apple that would mean the end, of everything."

"And Raven would never do that." Cerise says beginning to understand. "Not just because she's in love with her either but also because Raven is just too nice to let anyone go through something scary all by themselves if she can help it."

Briar nodded chuckling slightly as a thought entered her mind.

"What?" The hooded girl asked.

"It's just that… it's ironic you know, someone as nice and caring as Raven being told to play the part of the Evil Queen, it's like a really bad joke."

"Tell me about it. Why do you think all us Rebels like her so much? She's just as willing to stand by any one of us and our beliefs as we would for her. She's… our Alpha, our leader who takes care of us, _all of us_." Cerise grumbled dryly, heck the witch was keeping her heritage a secret, Evil Queens did not do that, at least not for free.

She never got why the Royals had expected her to become as ruthless and mean as they tried to make her out to be, it was stupid in her opinion to want something scary to hurt them just so that they could have an excuse to scream monster.

Briar's face turns wistful. "You know I had once hated Raven a little because she had started the whole Rebel thing and made Apple worry for her future, but after thronecomming and that little adventure we had in the fake Book of Legends- you heard about that right? Where we were looking for clues as to the whereabouts of the real one and we ended up in each other's stories? - Well I ended up in Raven's story…" The girl took a shuddering breath as the other two listened attentively.

"I had no idea what being the Evil Queen really meant, I just always… assumed that all Queens were born evil and never thought about anything more than that. I just figured that Raven was just being selfish when she said that she didn't want to be evil, which I was right about, but I realized it wasn't the bad kind of selfish that motivated Raven, it was the good kind, Raven has the kind of selfish that-… that just wants to see the girl she loves live happily even if Apple doesn't end up with her, and to have people to see Raven as Raven and not the Evil Queen." Briar looked down feeling ashamed.

"I had never realized just how much Legacy Day must have hurt Raven to see Apple so upset, I heard them arguing for hours you know, our dorm is not that far away, but to actually become the Evil Queen and hurt Apple? Even if it's just for a fairytale… Ancestors it just might- no it would kill her! Even without the current situation where her magic would turn against her, I- I know without a doubt that she'd never go through with it… she'd… she would…"

"Take out herself before she touched Apple in that way?" Cerise guessed.

"How did-?"

"I know? Well it just makes sense I guess, the thought of turning into her mother makes her really squeamish, especially since I know that Raven has fallen for Apple so hard that she can't seem to walk right… but yeah, I'm pretty sure Maddie knows this too because she's been… less random I guess you could say, she and Kitty seem to be preparing for the eventual blowout so that they can either help them get together or whisk Raven away to nurse her broken heart while they dote on her like a pair of caring mothers."

"Mothers?" Ashlynn asks making Briar jump and blush realizing that she had forgotten that the other girl was in the room.

Cerise shrugs looking uncomfortable. "Maddie, along with being Raven's best friend, has always been like a protective sister even when they were kids, I'm pretty sure that if Raven didn't have her dad then Maddie would adopt Raven in a heartbeat."

She shifts from foot to foot. "Kitty… Maddie says that at first she became fond of Raven because she had created a whole lot of wonderful chaos at the school, and now ever since she and Maddie have become… close..."

"Close" being an understatement, never before had Cerise found herself cursing her wolf hearing then after the night Maddie and Kitty became "close". Loudly. Almost all night long. And now she has to wear earmuffs to bed and lie to Cedar telling her that her ears get cold because apparently there is no such thing as Lesbian bed death in Wonderland.

"Kitty has become a lot like the… extended family member trying to get to know Raven better. Maddie has told me that Raven and Kitty get along pretty well usually." Actually Maddie had compared Kitty to being Raven's BFFA-in-law which Cerise translated into either "stepmother" or "Sister-in-law" because either one kind of fit weirdly enough. The Hatter had wanted to calm Cerise's nerves about Kitty being so friendly with Raven, and although she still didn't trust the cat a single bit Kitty was playing nice for now, although Cerise found it incredibly weird that the cat girl was insisting that Raven learned how to hunt and land on her feet, or at least learn to fall properly.

Unusually enough Kitty seemed to be… more protective of Raven as of late too, if she was trying to impress Maddie Cerise could understand that but then again Cerise was never very sure where Kitty stood but sometimes the wolf girl could've sworn that the cat girl looked like she was… guilty of something, and she was trying not to let Maddie know it.

"That makes sense." Ashlynn nodded.

"It does?" Cerise asked dumbly, it sure as heck didn't make sense to her and she'd been the one talking.

"Yeah, the refugees from Wonderland are already pretty close to each other it would make sense that if one of them practically claims an outsider like Raven one of their family then others will view Raven as one of their own." Ashlynn nods to herself.

Cerise plasters a grin that she hopes looks like a real one and nods as well because it's way more than that but Cerise has already been scared for life so she is keen to cling to Ashlynn's innocent explanation and pretend that the terrifying noises next door had never been made her business in the first place.

Not that either Wonderlandian seemed to feel the need to keep the obvious hints of their relationship a secret, especially from her, even though Cerise would rather stick her head in the ground than be reminded of just how dandy those two have been getting on lately.

"Yep sure seems to be." She says unusually chipper.

The two princesses look at her oddly but Cerise doesn't care, can't find the presence of mind to care when she is trying to pretend that her ears really do get cold at night and they all really need to start heading to their next classes anyway.

XXX

Kitty was in way over her head and she knew it.

Not that she'd ever admit it of coarse; a good prankster must always keep a good poker face on at all times.

But seriously, well as serious as she could get, she was in big trouble.

All right, maybe she should've kept her curious paws out of little Raven's past but Raven's past had a lot to do with her darling Hatter's past and she wanted desperately to find out why Maddie's hackles raised like a protective mother bandersnitch whenever someone even mentioned their little witch's past. That was reasonable right?

At first her snooping had turned up some very interesting things like that picture that alluded to the fact that little Raven was of some sort of royalty outside the Queen land and estates.

But that had turned downhill so quickly her head nearly actually spun! She had of coarse been present as the crone poked and prodded little Raven's magic; Maddie had appreciated the swift report.

She had heard the two apparently not so wicked witches talk of times past, the little bits she had gotten from them painted a horrifying picture, she knew that she should've probably stopped everything right then and there but she had just grown even curiouser, she could not help it!

The past few weeks when the little Raven spent time with darling Hatter and her, Kitty had indeed seen the barest glimpses of their little bird's harmed skin showing that those scars had not been just metaphorical. She now understood at least why dearest Maddie was so protective of this girl, their girl now or so she was hoping, it set her claws on edge thinking that little Raven had once been subjected to the full horrors of the same monster who had poisoned them away from Wonderland.

Maddie had caught Kitty gently fussing over one of the monster's marks while the little witch was passed out from exhaustion, for a moment she feared a night on the couch but Maddie had just curled up beside the two and joined Kitty in the fussing.

"The true Evil One, the monster that ran us from our homeland Raven too has felt her claws." Maddie had spoken lowly so as not to awaken their little charge. Kitty was honored and relieved, Maddie dearest did not usually share much when it came to her adopted family member.

Kitty found herself drawn to the little witch and it wasn't just because she was Maddie's dearest friend and family, Kitty could not find it in herself to deny the beginnings of that motherly instinct churning in her chest.

She had questioned her darling Hatter about it, as she was slowly learning to do now, asking questions first sometimes and maybe snoop later, Maddie's answer was simple and Kitty found herself agreeing; little Raven witch was like them, the Wonderland people who had escaped the monster's clutch, only when they had escaped they still had each other and little Raven had no one but her father, and even that would not last long because Raven was to become the Evil Queen, which to Maddie made the Rebel cause all the more important. When Raven won the battle for the Rebels she could walk with her Wonderlandian family and her father without fear that people would scorn them too for standing beside her.

Later investigation, and Kitty found that she could not stop herself from later investigation showed that according to the Royal gossip ring the man who was the sole public heir to the Pendragon estate supposedly had no children and there was big talk about what would happen when he passed, but in actuality that royal seal that came from little Raven's care packages added with the not so secret that the witch's father's identity was being kept a secret led Kitty to the conclusion that little Raven was actually the only and last descendant that held rights to this Pendragon estate.

Kitty almost reeled cartwheels across the room when she first saw the seal and made the connection; though she valiantly tampered her chaos induced glee until later because Maddie was also in the room, she was caught in between utter hexcitement at all the chaotic knowledge that now seemed to be falling into her lap and a touch bit (ok a lot) of trepidation for the day Maddie dearest or little Raven found out.

She was trying to be a goody, goody mate for her dearest Hatter, she was! But despite her best efforts she could not turn off her curious brain long enough to not make all these connections, like that seal, and she always seemed to be at the right place and left time, like that talk between the not so wicked witches!

Kitty grabbed Maddie's hand as they walked down the hall feeling a surge of affection when the Hatter cuddled into her side and produced a stalk of mint out of nowhere to give to the cat girl.

It was more than just a little fling between them Kitty mused as she chewed on the plant, never had anyone understood Kitty as well as her Hatter, nor had anyone taken the time to try really, Maddie knew almost instinctually when Kitty was just out for some harmless fun and chaos or when the simply absurd amount of just boring non-Wonderful structure of this land had her tearing through everything just to get some decent chaos to make things feel better.

Maddie might not have the ability to bring back Wonderland but she did tend to make things all the more bearable, enough so that she had not gotten herself into any destructive binges for months. Chaos and randomness seemed to just follow her mate and Maddie was always very keen to share it with her, especially for the past while, Maddie had proven to be… very satisfyingly inventive.

Maddie was worth trying to fit a tad more into this land's customs, Maddie had strived to accept Kitty's love of chaos and preference of edible mints and flowers to chew on instead of having them waste away in some vase… it was only fair that Kitty strived to meet her dearest in the middle.

"Pardon us- excuse us- oh, thank you for moving out of the way- Apple please slow down- oh dear, so sorry!"

"It's so good to see our little Raven and the fair one getting along so well." Maddie idly commented as she watched Apple drag Raven behind her like a woman on a mission eyes flashing thunderously at the passerby who parted the halls much like the Red Sea did every other week. As Kitty laughed heartily into Maddie's shoulder she made a note to see if maybe they could spend summer vacation there, seeing the sea part at sunset would be very romantic.

Maddie thoughtfully waited for her laughter to pitter out before speaking again. "Are you going to continue to teach Raven how to hunt bandersnitch this weekend?" She asked idly.

Kitty sobered up but kept her smile. "She's become quite the little huntress, even with the lack of wild beasts in this land it is always good to know how to take down things with so many teeth and claws." Like the Evil Queen but Kitty does not voice this, does not have to because Maddie is giving her a feral little smirk.

"Hunting vile beasts as a family always makes post-hunt tea taste all the better." The Hatter comments airily, dangerously, and Kitty suddenly feels like melting into a glob of lovable goo.

There is a blur that runs past them, then comes back in the form of one hooded Cerise carrying one protesting Ashlynn and one cheering Briar in each arm.

The wolf child looks between the loving Wonderland couple and groans something too low for any human to pick up rolling her eyes skywards before taking off again with a shout of horror in one arm and a squeal of delight in the other.

Kitty feels vaguely embarrassed.

"Dearest perhaps we should ask Raven for a sound proofing spell."

Maddie blinks confused.

Kitty manages to blush though there is a trace of laughter in her eye as she thinks back to the hooded wolf muttering about lovebirds and lack of sleep. "Just a precaution." Kitty hums wrapping a hand around the others waist and continuing their walk.

XXX

Apple startles when Cerise bursts into the room carrying Ashlynn and Briar.

"That was off the page!" Briar hexclaims jumping out of the hooded girl's hold, arms in the air. "Do you mind if we do that again sometime?"

"No! neber a'gn n-not a'gn." Ashlynn warbles holding onto Cerise for dear life.

Nonplussed Cerise settle's Ashlynn down in a cushy throne-chair and tries to extract herself from the terrorized girl. "Sure thing, I like to go for a good run whenever I have the time, are you free after class? We can go a few laps before we meet everyone else for that study session."

"Hexcellent!" Briar cheers helping the other girl out of Ashlynn's tight grip.

Once free Cerise offers a salute before vanishing.

"I think Cerise just made a new friend." Raven muses in the ensuing silence.

"A new friend indeed!" Lizzie laughs. "Well off with their heads!" The girl of hearts cheered brandishing a steaming cup of tea out of nowhere.

"And may they have a rolling good times to come." Raven seemed to agree very seriously.

"That's the correct tongue girl!" Lizzie cheered Raven for her increasing understanding of riddleish.

Apple just blinked slowly at the four of them, she wondered for a guilty moment if everyone had lost their minds sometime between her falling victim to a poisoned apple and that strange column of light…

The princess shook herself of the thought, nothing was really out of the ordinary, well to Ever After High standards at least, maybe people were finally starting to relax into a new normal. That was fine with Apple all the edginess and nerves were starting to really get to her and as long as Raven didn't come home speaking strange riddleish and grinning like a loon at her then she had nothing to worry about.

Besides it was good to see Briar beginning to get her usual pep back, something that she had seemed to almost lose after thronecomming.

Apple watched amused from her spot standing in front of a seated witch as Raven massaged her cheeks in preparation. "My cheeks always get so sore in this class, is it really that necessary?"

Apple giggled, her previous worries melting away in the face of the witch's silliness. "Silly, all princesses have to prepare to greet their people when they become queens, our smile is one of our greatest assets it's how we keep the confidence of our people by letting them know that as Royals we will make sure to keep a stable kingdom. The power of our smile has been known to stop entire armies in the past."

Raven blinked mind working in the information. "So… you're working a form of magic? A type of princess smiling magic?"

Apple shrugged. "It is a power that many Royals are born with." Apple grins noticing how Raven's face was scrunched up so cutely in concentration, brain working to take apart and analyze all parts.

"So when you smile and just about everyone snaps to attention… it's because you're their queen? Well, princess in your case I guess."

"Ponder, if you will, the buzz, buzz of the humble bumble hive dance." Lizzie suggests.

Comprehension dawns on Raven. "Oh, well that makes sense. Thank you Lizzie."

Said girl grins holding her teacup in acceptance.

"What makes sense?" Apple looks towards Raven.

"Honey bee queens give the hive life and purpose, honey bees will do anything for their queen in return. It's a bit different for you but as a future queen, you give your people order and certainty, and if I'm translating this right, that is your magic, instilling trust as their leader." Raven explained eyes focusing far away in thought.

Apple tilted her head and nodded. "Yes that does sound fairly close to it. There are also other factors such as beauty, self-confidence, and reputation; with reputation for fairytale characters, as you are well aware, usually comes prepackaged the moment we are born; but, as you and the Rebels are also aware, if we do not try to fit in with the roll for long enough we can mostly break public expectations."

For a moment Apple is overcome with worry that she might have over stepped, Raven is sitting attentive but looking a little weary so she tries to elaborate.

"It was a positive thing for you, a very, very good thing as it has turned out after… everything, but for other characters breaking script is not a good thing at all."

Raven visibly relaxes. "So like if a Prince Charming up and decides to play the evil fairy queen?"

Apple tries not to giggle at the mental image of Daring with a wand and wings. "Yes that would be very bad for the public's sanity."

Raven smiled briefly but then frowned as a thought struck her. "So… you can't be yourself? At all? You have to follow your ancestors footsteps to the letter?"

"Not to the letter." Apple is quick to assure. "We use our ancestor's stories as… more of a guideline, someone for us to look up to and emulate to the mass public."

Raven smiles slightly looking at Apple in a way that makes her heart ease into comfortable warmth. "Like how you are kind, fare, and beautiful just like Snow White was, and yet still the lovely Apple White at the same time?"

Apple almost preens at the obvious compliment feeling incredibly happy that Raven, leader of the Rebel faction of all people was comparing her to her beloved ancestor. "You really think so?"

Raven smiles fully, it's almost blinding in it's own, shy, unpracticed way and Apple's cognitive functions curiously turn to mush. "I know so Apple, you emulate all the very best qualities of Snow White." Raven states with utmost certainty.

It's half startled and partly practiced instinct but Apple's returning smile is genuine and utterly blinding.

"Oh dear!" Ashlynn blinks rapidly willing her sight to return.

From her spot Lizzie uncovers her face and muffles a crow of victory, actually laughing out loud when several princesses awkwardly swoon on trained instinct but look as if they are confused as to why as they go down.

Cupid squints unseeingly at the spot she last saw princess and witch. "What… did I just see…?"

Briar who, like Lizzie, had seen the potential blinding smile coming uncovers her eyes to see an unaffected Raven looking around in innocent confusion while Apple continues to make moony eyes at the witch.

"Needles and spinning wheels, we all in trouble now." She bemoans to the ceiling.

"I can't see! Could somebody tell me where my chair is-" Blondie Lockes almost face plants into her seat making Briar wince. "Never mind, I found it."

XXX

Noonday light beams lazily into a room with a mirror propped up on an elegant wire stand in the center. The mirror holds no reflection, just a mass of shadowy wisps floating somewhere on the other side of the glass.

Like a slithering creature from the deep depths of the abyss a faint suggestion of a shadowy hand taps the glass, the protective spells rubbed into the surface flash and dish out a reprimanding sting.

But seemingly determined, tap, tap, goes the long fingers and flash, flash goes the glass until somewhere near the top there is a little give, a ripple, and barley a sting.

The creature hums wiggling the smallest finger gently at the top where the glass meets the frame. It should be somewhere… somewhere… there! A tiny, unsealed fissure where the magicked cloth did not touch, no doubt the seals were placed in after the frame was placed on the glass.

How hilariously careless, somebody should be asking for their money back.

A thin inky poisonous purple wisp of smoke gently, and painstakingly slowly, crawls out of the fissure and into the room beyond. It is slow, tiresome work but one wrong amateur slip will cause the seals to scream alarms and the sting to render the creature unconscious.

But the creature is skilled and so very patient, it takes time, how long the creature has long since lost the method of telling anything other than day and night from the other side, eventually enough there is enough smoky magic outside to complete the task.

The tendril stretches in the sun, basking in the warm light for a moment like a proud serpent. It slithers quietly under doors, keeping hidden in the shadows just incase someone unexpectedly walks into the empty Headmaster chambers.

The tendril creeps even more carefully when it reaches the messy outer study, the room closest to the office, it flexes experimentally into a sharpened needle a few times in preparation for a swift demise to any that might happen upon it and raise an alarm. By the time anyone noticed a corpse or a few, the deed would be done and any trace of the culprit would be safely tucked back into the mirror to wait patiently again.

The slithering tendril senses the air for a power close to its own, finding itself perplexed when it comes not more than a few feet away, stashed in a drawing table drawer.

If it could the tendril would be growling in irritation once it had squeezed through the keyhole to find the wand meant for the precious spawn to receive close to that ridiculous thronecomming celebration. Apparently all those boring speeches of "sticking to tradition" were just an excuse for the fool to hear himself talk.

The tendril curled around the finger bone wand feeling the captured power of the former Evil Queen and the coursing power of the current Evil Queen but none from the spawn! They did not even let her hold it!

Grumbling and not being as sneaky anymore, taking out a few infidels would make things feel a little better; the tendril opened the drawer and maneuvered its prize out.

What other travesties have they done?

Closing the drawer the tendril tapped into the wand's power in order to see if the Book was still… gone! Damn. Hmm… the spell should have transported the book three nights after the signing, using the power of the fresh birth names to activate the enchantment so the Book was either transported somewhere else or she would have to cut off someone's thieving paws…

Well it could not sense the tome anywhere near the campus so that meant that the Headmaster did not have it at least, really the man was such a fool! Putting the book and her not only in the same area, but just a few rooms away, and not even looking through the tome while he still had it to make sure she had not done anything to it. That was Giles's way of thinking and she was worried there for a while but then the Headmaster up and locked his brother away.

And never noticing all the havoc she had wrot on not only the Book but also several other… very sensitive items.

It was a miracle that this fancy hellhole was still standing with that man in charge.

Speaking of sensitive items…

The tendril's full attention was grabbed by a… something… something that she had felt pulse through her a while ago, the same thing that had cut through the strong sealing spells long enough to fill the mirror with blinding light. A little bit of the spawn's power; woven in a constant warm glow somewhere… there.

Sitting on a shelf, covered by a white cloth that was easily removed stood an elegant framed portrait written into the thread of the canvas of Eros.

And there in the thread was Raven.

The smoke caressed the image of the witchling who looked so very grown up, slight pangs of panic shot about as the residue of Raven's own magic left on the cloth acted as a barrier so the smoke could not touch the thread directly, as if to test this the smoke tendril tried spearing out the eyes of the blonde wench… no luck the magic was just too strong and the image of those beady blue eyes lay intact.

It was Raven's magic for certain but it was just so bright and warm and, and…

Good. It had turned good. This was a very distressing situation.

With one last lingering touch the smoke tendril retreated, carrying the wand with it.

Safely back in the room with the mirror, the Evil Queen tucks the wand away and out of sight, the tendril of herself outside the mirror flattens and merges with the shadows under the mirror's frame, backing, and in and around the stand itself, from inside her prison the woman settles in the ether for a rest.

She will be in need of all the rest she could get in order to break free and take back what was hers.


End file.
